Dame Una Oportunidad Para Amarte
by Marii Maro
Summary: "Siempre me esmero porque comprendas que tanto me importas, que tú no eres cualquiera para mí, sino que único en mi mundo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas, qué debo hacer para que dejes de ignorarlo?" (...) ¿Cuantas veces uno ama sin ser correspondido? Yuu Yanase es una victima de ese sentimiento, lo que no sabe es que a su lado hay otra persona que sufre lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei, no mia. Yo sólo tomé a dos de sus personajes y los utilicé para bien.

_A/N: Pues hola a todos, hoy llego con una nueva historia que será con la que estreno fics en "mundo yaoi" y me apuré en hacerla justo para el día de hoy que es el cumpleaños de una buena amiga mía compañera de rol: LiNi.02_

_Pues este fic es el de nuestra pareja de rol que Van Phantomhive bautizó como "Los Enigmáticos". Si no saben quienes son pues les resumo: Kanade Mino y Yuu Yanase. La cumpleañera ya tiene escrito y subido su fic de esta parejita en su fic "¿Y si me dejaras amarte?" y ahora yo vengo con mi versión._

_En el rol ella es Mino y yo Yanase asique me parece interesante estas dos versiones que hemos basado en nuestras experiencias roleando juntas. Incluso, como dato curioso chistoso, los nombres de nuestros fics son similares, pero no fueron ni copia de parte mía ni algo planeado. Para un dibujo que subí de esta pareja en mi cuenta de DA le puse como titulo al posible fic este que leen, luego me enteré que Lini estaba escribiendo un fic de esta pareja con el título actual. Fue raro y chistoso._

_Bueno, ya les di mucho blablá, aquí mejor les dejo el fic xD Me encantaría saber como quedó ya que lo hice lo más rápido posible._

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

**(…)**

"_Desearía que estos sentimientos que albergo en mi hacia ti no solo los pudieras conocer sino que también los aceptaras._"

Un simple pensamiento conocido por muchos y muchas ahora cuenta con otro seguidor más para su enorme lista. Hoy le toca a un hombre bastante joven repetirla en su cabeza mil y un veces por mil y un noches en desvela con su ya rechazado corazón en la palma de su mano.

**(…)**

"_¿Tanto deseas amar a esa persona?_"

"_Sí, quiero darle todo mi amor sólo a esa persona._"

"_¿Estas seguro? Mira que no son muy cercanos como para eso._"

"_El tiempo que hemos acumulado con cada saludo, con cada minuto en el cual pasamos de la pregunta cómo estas a otras más personales no me va a decir si tengo más o menos probabilidades de ser correspondido._"

"_Aún así, ¿de verdad quieres tomar el riesgo?, ¿acaso quieres entregarte a otra ilusión que al final nos lastimará a ambos?_"

Una Sonrisa melancólica conversaba con un Corazón escondido dentro de una caja que sólo minutos atrás fue abierta. La primera resopló casi riéndose de la última pregunta del Corazón.

"_Ambos aprendimos nuestra lección de esa vez y ya no quiero alejarme más de ti. Unámonos para hacer mi deseo realidad. Sí, podemos salir heridos de nuevo, ¿pero te gustaría arriesgarte conmigo de nuevo?_"

La Sonrisa se enfocaba en el Corazón que intentaba desviarle la "mirada" hasta que de un grito frustrado accedió, pero con una condición. La Sonrisa tendría que cuidarlo mucho esta vez y ayudarlo a moverse ya que ahora está ciego y sus amigos, los Ojos, no quisieron acompañarlo más. La Sonrisa dio una sonora carcajada y tomándolo con mucho cuidado lo sacó de la caja para empezar un nuevo viaje casi tan o más incierto que el anterior, pero aún así "sonriendo".

**(…)**

Amar a alguien por varios años y nunca saber si te va a corresponder ya es una tortura de por si sola, pero cuando llega el día en que tu boca no puede silenciar más tus deseos y te brinda el valor para declararte te expones a un momento lleno de incertidumbre.

…_¿Estuvo bien hacerlo? ¿Debí de haber esperado un poco más tal vez? ¿La/o asusté? ¿Me puedo retractar? ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Dejaremos de ser amigos?_...

Te preguntas mientras esperas por su reacción. Ese momento puede terminar de varias formas, pero uno de los que se destacan más por lo maravilloso que por su regularidad, es el de _felicidad extrema_ en la cual ni las palabras y actos pueden calmar a tu acelerado corazón lleno de alegría por ser aceptado por ese otro ser al que amas.

Pero está el _otro_ final que por desgracia es de los más comunes: cuando te rechazan. Cuando te ponen una cara de lástima y te dicen suavemente "_No me gustas de esa manera_". En ese momento todo se va por donde vino y te quedas solamente con los sentimientos de dolor, desespero y anhelo. Le diste tu corazón y alma a esa persona que te los negó. Tus cariños y mejores deseos estaban dirigidos hacia él/ella y oficialmente se te niega el permiso para entregarlos. Muchos se amargan y rinden, cierran sus corazones y callan sus sentimientos, pero hay otros obstinados que quieren seguir presionando con ellos, no quieren creerse su realidad y en vez de mirar hacia adelante se quedan pegados en el ayer porque, claro, no le gustas de esa forma _ahora_, pero _mañana_ tal vez puedas hacer algo que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Yuu Yanase era uno de los obstinados. No le importaban los contras que tuviera en su camino sería fuerte y se ganaría el corazón de Chiaki. Desde hace un tiempo llevaba intentando declarársele a su amigo del instituto, pero este siempre se hacía el desentendido o más bien no se daba cuenta de verdad, a veces ese mangaka era más distraído e ingenuo que un niño de dos años. No importaba cuantas veces y cómo se le declarara este nunca se había dado cuenta, aunque claro, al fin encontró la manera de hacer que lo escuchara: atacando con todo. Su _ataque _fue extremadamente frustrante y desgarrador. Chiaki había ido a su casa a matar el tiempo, más para alejarse por el momento de Hatori que por querer verlo en realidad, pero eso no le importó al castaño. Le dijo en su cara que lo amaba y después de eso lo besó. Lo hizo pensando que así lo podría confundir, hacerlo pensar en él como una opción más beneficiosa que Hatori, pero para su sorpresa de un puñetazo fue alejado. Aún no entiende como una persona tan distraída como lo es Chiaki fuese capaz de reaccionar así, eso no debió de haber sucedido, o al menos era lo menos probable en su cabeza.

Aún recordaba ese día. Aún podía sentir el puño de Chiaki en su mejilla. Aún escuchaba las palabras que le gritó. Y nunca se cree capaz de poder olvidar el gran vacío que le hizo sentir. Sí, le gritó desesperado, no entendía porqué Hatori era mejor que él a los ojos de Chiaki. Todos hablaban tan bien de él, pero eso es porque no lo conocen, no conocen el daño del cual es capaz de hacer. ¿Por qué Chiaki lo prefería a él si le hizo tanto daño? No, ese tema era uno que Yuu nunca entendería porque no tiene sentido y por lo mismo él quiere luchar por el corazón que anhela proteger sólo que por ahora necesita un tiempo para serenarse. No puede dejar de trabajar y por lo mismo no se alejaría de Chiaki tanto como desearía, pero si puede intentar callar su corazón… o eso era lo que creía.

**(…)**

Trabajando en la editorial Marukawa se encontraba ayudando otra vez a una mangaka que tenía dificultades. Sus compañeras de trabajo estaban ahí conversando de cosas de mujeres. En un principio Yanase no les ponía atención, pero como lo metían de vez en cuando para _tener la opinión de un hombre_ no le quedaba otra más que distraerse un poco. En eso las escuchó hablar de asuntos del corazón, que a una le gustaba un tipo que ni la miraba, pero que con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerse cercana y que algo sucediera entre ellos.

- Salimos juntos este martes y… -le contaba los detalles a la otra.

- ¿En serio? Que bien, valió la pena el esfuerzo.

- Si, gracias. A final de cuentas sólo me tomó tener un poquito harto de paciencia y "_atacar_", por decirlo de una manera, en el momento adecuado.

"_Asique al final le resultó…_", pensó Yanase escuchándolas, pues sí, de ese asunto estaba al tanto desde hace bastante tiempo ya que le preguntaron directamente varias veces que opinaba. Aunque se alegrara por su compañera no podía evitar sentirse vacío. "_Ella tomó mi consejo y al parecer lo siguió al pie de la letra obteniendo un buen resultado. ¿Entonces porqué a mi no me funcionó? Lo llevo practicando por años y nada, aún no he logrado que Chiaki se fije en mi a pesar de que Hatori le…_"

Sin previo aviso se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Ya… Yanase-san, ¿a dónde va? –preguntó sorprendida la mangaka a la que ayudaba.

Sonriéndole de la manera más natural y encantadora posible se volteó a responderle su pregunta.

- Voy a comprarme algo para comer que no lo he hecho desde el desayuno, en un rato vuelvo. Con su permiso.

Y con esas palabras salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Su expresión volvió a una fría y pensativa casi de inmediato. "_Recuerdo que hace una cuantas semanas, Mariko-san, me había preguntado que opinaba del tema ya que a ella le gustaba alguien que estaba recién saliendo de una larga relación. Le dije que lo esperara, si de verdad le gustaba, y que aprovechara cada oportunidad para hacerse más cercana a él. No es bueno forzar a las personas a aceptar los sentimientos de uno, pero tampoco es bueno para uno mismo dejarse estar esperando. Hay que dar los espacios y crear el ambiente… pero ¿cómo con Chiaki eso nunca sucedió? Lo intenté, me mantuve cerca, lo invitaba a salir constantemente, lo ayudo en su trabajo, le doy consejos. ¿Entonces por qué nunca pude lograr que me considerara? ¿Por qué me golpeó esa vez? ¿Por qué le resultó a ella y no a mi?_"

Para ese minuto estaba sentado en uno de los banquitos frente a una maquina expendedora de café ya con uno caliente entre sus manos. Su mirada se perdía en el suelo mientras sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas lo sostenían para que no cayera. Estaba tan frustrado, extremadamente frustrado. "_Con paciencia todo se logra_", decían. "_Si te esforzabas lo suficiente todo sería posible_". ¡Lleva años esforzándose por ganarse el corazón de Chiaki, por el amor de dios! ¿Acaso sus intentos han sido en vano? ¿Acaso ha desperdiciado tantos años por una causa perdida desde un principio?

No lo sentía justo, tantas oportunidades, tantas personas rechazadas o tratadas fríamente sólo porque mantenía la ligera esperanza de ser correspondido. ¿Cómo era posible que por una persona pasara diez años sufriendo? No quiere aceptar su derrota, no puede, pero… pensándolo mejor… ¿no habrá sido esta una señal para que dejara de anhelar algo que por derecho no le correspondía ni hoy ni mañana?

Su mente se quedó muda por unos minutos. Tal vez esa era la respuesta a sus dudas. Pero no, no lo iba a aceptar, no así de fácil. Sacudió la cabeza en negación deteniéndose a mirar con odio al vacío que había entre sus pies ya que todo era culpa de Hatori. "_Todo era culpa de Yoshiyuki Hatori_."

Repitió esa frase en su cabeza por largos minutos hasta que volvió a sentirse triste demostrándolo en la expresión de su rostro. De verdad que no sabía qué hacer, echarle la culpa a alguien parecía tan fácil, pero eso no solucionaba su problema. Sin siquiera esperarlo su mejilla se enfrió de un momento a otro en el instante que un objeto hizo presión ahí. De un brinco se alejó del objeto buscado descifrar qué era mientras intentaba volver a calentarse la mejilla con la mano.

- ¡Mino-san! –gritó al reconocer al hombre que sujetaba divertido una lata de bebida.

- ¡Hey! Hola, Yanase-san, tanto tiempo –lo saludó parado a su lado levantando la mano que sujetaba la lata como saludo-. ¿Te asusté?

- ¿Qué si me asustó? ¿Acaso no vio el brinco que di? ¡Me dio escalofríos! –le reclamó aún acariciando su mejilla esperando a que entrara en calor.

El editor se rió descaradamente de él antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Yanase-san, mucho trabajo o cambiaste de empleo?

- Bien –mintió con una pequeña sonrisa-, aún trabajando como asistente. ¿Y tu, sigues teniendo problemas con tus mangakas?

- No, ya no. Ellas saben que si las cosas se ponen complicadas voy a ir a acompañarlas toda la noche junto a mi material de trabajo para animarlas –sonrió ya bebiendo su bebida.

Yuu simplemente se rió antes de advertirle.

- Deberías dejar de hacer esas bromas, Mino-san. Tienes suerte de que yo entiendo tu sentido del humor, pero es tan especial que no me sorprendería que un día lo acusaran de acoso.

Ante esas palabras ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas. Desde hace bastante tiempo que se conocían. Yanase, al ser un asistente de mangaka temporal tiende a ser llamado por varias editoriales para que ayudara a terminar los manuscritos y por lo mismo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a todos los editores del departamento Emerald y por esos extraños motivos del destino había formado una excelente amistad con el sonriente eterno de la editorial Marukawa. Aunque en realidad no eran _tan extraños_ como muchos pensarían esos motivos ya que, desde el primer momento que trabajaron juntos, como era de sospechar, ambos acelerados a más no poder por terminar de una vez con el manga que cierta dibujante no podía terminar a tiempo, supieron coordinarse y trabajar a un excelente ritmo. Con otros editores esa coordinación se hacía difícil de mantener. Además, como otro punto para llevarse bien, su destino en el transporte público tenía rutas similares y muchas veces se vieron conversando en el metro o en el bus de regreso a casa encontrando muchos temas en común.

- Jajajaja, tu sabes que es una broma.

- Claro que lo sé, pero pocas personas entienden un sentido del humor tan especial como el tuyo.

- Ow, Yanase-san, por favor, no me recuerdes que tan raro soy –bajó la cabeza haciéndose el deprimido para luego terminarse su bebida de un último sorbo y preguntarle descaradamente-. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué sucede, acaso embarazaste a tu novia para que pongas la cara de hace un rato?

- ¡Mino-san! –exclamó a modo de reproche- No sabía que pensaras tan mal de mi. Pero para tu información no, no tengo novia a la que embarazar y tampoco amante.

- Me alegro entonces –Yanase arqueó una ceja intentando procesar lo que su amigo acababa de insinuarle-, pero dime entonces ¿qué te tiene tan triste o es que acaso fuiste rechazado?

Bingo. La pregunta de Kanade dio justo en el blanco. Yuu desvió la mirada sonrojándose levemente demostrando una expresión tan adorable a los ojos del hombre sonriente que le provocaron unas ganas salvajes de reírse de él hasta que notó como levemente esa expresión se llenaba de angustia y melancolía. De inmediato se sintió apenado y también un tanto avergonzado desvió la mirada deseando hallar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con su amigo.

- Si… -respondió después de un largo silencio- me rechazaron hace poco, Mino-san. Por favor, no quiero que me pregunte nada del tema.

- Entiendo, perdona, fui insensible –volvieron al silencio hasta que Kanade lo rompiera posando una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Cualquier cosa, si necesitas un día hablar del asunto o pedir un consejo no dudes en llamarme, con gusto te intentaré ayudar.

Yuu lo miró con sus indescifrables ojos rojizos sonriendo agradecido aún expresando con la mirada su pena.

- Gracias por la oferta, la tendré en cuenta para otro momento ya que ahora estoy trabajando, sólo salí por un momento a tomar algo caliente –mostró su taza ya vacía.

- Bueno, entonces quedamos para otra. Que no se te olvide que cualquier cosa te puedo prestar mi oído y hombro –sonrió retirando su mano.

- Claro, como si me fueras a prestar un ojo –se burló relajando el ambiente.

Al final terminaron burlándose en buenos términos el uno del otro con un par de empujones cada cierto rato hasta que Yuu decidió que ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

El inesperado encuentro con Kanade fue más relajante de lo pudo siquiera imaginarse. Su humor se arregló en un instante y sin importar las conversaciones de sus compañeras de trabajo no volvió a decaer por el resto del día. Afortunadamente los días mejoran solos gracias a los amigos.

**(…)**

Los días pasaron y la angustia de Yanase no se iba. Después de ese día que se encontró con Mino en la editorial no habló más con él, sea esto por tiempo y por estar desganado. Las últimas semanas las había tenido que pasar mucho con Chiaki, más por petición del moreno más que por placer. Nunca lo iba a reconocer en voz alta, pero entre más tiempo compartía con su amigo más se rompía su corazón, sobre todo cuando su tiempo a solas era interrumpido por Hatori que de inmediato lo echaba del lugar.

Muchas veces se imaginó enfrentándolo, pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo y paraba firme frente al editor, ambos intercambiándose una mirada desafiante, se acobardaba y despedía de Chiaki sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Cómo sobrevivió a esos días? En realidad eso era lo que menos hacía ya que en realidad no los soportaba en su cuerpo. Cada día se llevaba algo de él, cada mirada a los ojos de Chiaki se llevaba el brillo de sus ojos, cada sonrisa que le dedicaba perdía honestidad y cada vez que Hatori aparecía frente a sus ojos su cuerpo se debilitaba. Se estaba muriendo por dentro y aún así no se daba cuenta. Todos notaban algo distinto en Yanase a excepción de él mismo y de Chiaki, obviamente. Hasta Hatori había demostrado preocupación dejando que los acompañara para comer, invitación que era rechazada debido a que "su comida no era buena".

Los días, finalmente, los arrastraron a la fecha de entrega del nuevo capítulo del manga de Chiaki y por petición de la editorial tuvieron que ir a una de las salas de trabajo de esta a terminar. Como faltaba mucho para terminar pasaron tres días completos trabajando sin descanso. Al finalizar el trabajo Hatori se llevó a Chiaki antes de que Yuu se aprovechara del cansancio y por lo mismo tuvo que irse sólo al metro.

- ¡Yanase-san! –exclamó un hombre que lo sacó de su ensueño.

Al mirar al origen del sonido siendo saludado por Kanade quien se acercaba sonriente.

- Tanto tiempo… ¡Wow! ¿Qué te pasó? Pareces un muerto –le preguntó interrumpiendo su alegre saludo.

- Oh, Mino-san. Hola, tanto tiempo –respondió al saludo con voz cansada-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Yo muy bien, pero ¿y tu? ¿Qué te pasó? –lo tomó por los hombros.

- Nada, acabo de terminar de ayudar a Yoshikawa-sensei con su nuevo capítulo. ¿Tan mala cara tengo?

- Muy mala, ven, siéntate mejor –le ordenó llevándolo a uno de los asientos dentro del vagón del metro que había llegado hace unos pocos segundos.

Yuu se dejó guiar siendo tomado por el brazo y sentado. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados aprovechando que a esa hora no había mucha gente y sintiendo a su lado a Kanade que lo miraba con preocupación. Éste se dedicó a regañarlo un poco por el estado en el que estaba por el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a la parada de Yuu.

- Yanase-san, ya llegamos a la estación F –le dijo viendo como las puertas se abrían y su acompañante ni un musculo movía- Yanase-san… -lo llamó sacudiéndolo suavemente descubriendo que se había quedado dormido- ¿Te quedaste dormido mientras te hablaba? Que grosero de tu parte –le golpeó el hombro en un modo travieso esperando así despertarlo sin éxito-. Oye, si no te despiertas ahora las puertas se cerrarán y tendrás que devolverte solo –le dijo esperando a que reaccionara con eso. Finalmente la puertas se cerraron y Yuu sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido. Kanade suspiró evidentemente preocupado-. Bueno, si quieres te llevo a mi departamento, está cerca del metro, pero tendríamos que compartir la cama porque tengo sólo una King y no pienso ni dormir en el sillón ni en el suelo –silencio. Se mordió el labio ligeramente con la simple idea.

Kanade se lo quedó observando preguntándose qué hacer con su amigo no lo podía dejar ahí, pero no estaba muy seguro si debía llevárselo a su hogar.

**(…)**

"_Míralo como duerme, ¿no te parece lindo?_" exclamó alegre la Sonrisa.

Casi sin aliento el Corazón asintió. "_En efecto… se ve muy lindo…_". Estirando una mano le tocó los cabellos al bello durmiente. "_Esto está mal_", dijo de repente.

La Sonrisa lo miró de vuelta sorprendido e irritado le preguntó. "_¿Por qué? Dime, ¿qué es lo que está mal? ¿Acaso no te emociona verlo así? Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad para admirarlo de pies a cabeza. Mira esas largas pestañas que adornan sus ojos, se le ve cansado, pero aún así es hermoso. Su pálido cuello es largo y podemos ver su clavícula. Toca sus manos y rostro también. Son tan suaves. ¡Míralo! ¡Tócalo!_", le ordenó.

"_No puedo…_", se comprimió el Corazón, "_no sabes cuanto quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Si lo hago sé que me ilusionaré y no quiero perder otra vez. Tu también lo sabes, él ama a otra persona, no nos va a corresponder_", se escondió en su caja como pudo.

La Sonrisa sólo lo pudo mirar con tristeza al reconocer que tenía razón. Volvió a mirar al muchacho deseando tocarlo, pero las palabras del Corazón calaron hondo en su ser. Por un momento se ilusionó, por un momento pensó que estaba bien tenerlo ahí y sabía que las palabras del Corazón estaban llenas de miedo a sufrir nuevamente, pero hasta cierto punto lo pudo comprender. La última vez él fue el que había sufrido más, por algo se había encerrado y alejó a los Ojos en una estúpida pelea que aún cree irreconciliable.

Lleno de pena, se alejó del muchacho y apegó al Corazón haciéndole caso y callando sus deseos.

**(…)**

* * *

_A/N: Por cierto… ¡No me maten! Sé que debo el cuarto capi de "De La Soledad Al Amor", pero me está costando tanto escribirlo que sólo he logrado sacar medio capi. Espero, ESPERO, tenerlo listo para finales de octubre._

_Con esto me despido esperando merecer un review._

_Bye bye ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hola, aquí de nuevo con una actualización. "¿Qué raro?", "¿por qué tan pronto", me imagino que se preguntarán algunos y bueno, la respuesta es simple. Como Van y Lini (las dos escritoras de fics que actualmente están trabajando también con esta pareja, una en MY y AY, y la otra en ff net y MY, respectivamente) ya actualizaron su versión de la historia me sentí motivada a continuar este segundo capitulo, en parte porque no quiero quedarme atrás y en otra parte porque quiero intentar organizarme mejor para actualizar con mayor frecuencia sin descuidar la u._

_Bueno, eso, espero que nos leamos pronto._

_EDITADO: Olvidé decirles, en este capítulo aparece la asistente a la que le gusta Yanase, la llamaré Hana Katou [Nombre brindado por mi familia de JNB y apellido inventado por mi ante la necesidad de uno jiji._

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

**(…)**

"_Desearía que pudieras ver el daño que le hace a mi corazón ver como lastimas al tuyo sólo por esa otra persona que no ve lo valioso que eres._"

Somos ciegos al dolor ajeno y el propio lo provocamos, vemos a esa persona que tanto amamos como el ser más bello y delicado de este mundo mientras éste mismo es capas de dejarse morir sólo por cuidar de ese alguien que ni le corresponde.

**(…)**

"_Sabes…_", empezó a decir el Corazón mirando enternecido el rostro adormecido del ser que los acompañó durante la noche y ahora tenía el placer de ver como los rayos del sol matutino lo iluminaban, "_hace años pensé que era mejor perder las esperanzas y convencerme de que estaría bien solo, que ese era mi destino y que debía aceptarlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso es imposible para mi. Me hice tanto daño por años intentando convencerme de una tonta mentira sólo con la vaga esperanza de dejar de sufrir. De verdad que no quiero volver a sufrir por amor, pero…_", hizo una pausa para mirar inseguro a la Sonrisa, "_después de pasar la noche con él me doy cuenta que no puedo deshacerme de este deseo de… amarlo, de tocarlo, abrazarlo, protegerlo, consolarlo, besarlo y darle todo mi amor. Quiero que me vea y me acepte. Soy un tonto, ¿verdad?_", terminó su discurso sonriendo melancólicamente.

La Sonrisa lo abrazó por detrás feliz mientras ambos miraban al bello durmiente. "_No eres un tonto_", susurró, "_sólo estas volviéndote a enamorar._"

"_No digas esas cosas, ¿no ves que después me las creo?_", se quejó el Corazón ante el comentario de su amigo.

"_Esa es la idea…_" susurró finalmente apegándose más en el abrazo.

**(…)**

La noche transcurrió silenciosa y apacible, aún así Yuu se removía entre sueños incómodo, casi como si estuviera buscando algo con desespero. Gruñía y rodaba por la cama, rodó y rodó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se abrazó a _eso_ y sólo ahí encontró la calma. Las horas pasaron entonces y _eso_ no se movió de su lugar, a cambio lo abrazó de vuelta y lo dejó dormir. _Eso_ era grande y cálido, Yuu no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan tranquilo en su vida, sobre todo últimamente porque no podía dormir debido a su amor no correspondido. Ni siquiera tuvo un sueño, simplemente durmió hasta que no pudo más.

Con lentitud se reacomodó en _eso_ saliendo de a poco de su retardo. Sintió los rayos del sol posarse en su cara molestándolo. Gruñó y tapó su cara con _eso_, entonces sus cabellos se removieron de manera uniforme. Al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando el contacto se repitió se sintió extrañado. Salió de su escondite del sol y con dificultad quiso abrir los ojos. Lo primero contra lo que se enfrentaron –aparte del sol, claro está– fue un cielo blanco desplegarse arriba suyo, luego reconoció unas murallas pintadas de un azul oscuro limpias, sin fotos, posters o algo que las adorne. Estiró sus brazos recordando que entre ellos había algo lo cual miró sólo por mirar, fue entonces cuando reconoció que _eso_ no era ni un cojín ni un delirio de sus sueños. Se encontró frente a frente con el cuello de un hombre. Rápidamente lo analizó, notó su amplio pecho y sus levemente trabajados brazos. Asustado levantó la vista descubriendo la identidad del hombre con el que estaba abrazado.

- Buenos días, Yanase-san, veo que al fin despertaste –lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Mi… ¿Mino-san? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? –fue lo primero que reaccionó en decir sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- En mi casa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Se silenció poniendo cara de intentar rememorar lo sucedido el día anterior.

- Lo último que recuerdo –dijo mirando al vacío- es que estaba en el metro y tu apareciste de repente… nada más…

Kanade simplemente sonrió y le quiso contar.

- Pues para que lo sepas te cuento. Anoche cuando estábamos en el metro no quisiste bajarte en tu estación, entonces te invité a mi casa y tu no te rehusaste asique te traje. Por todo el camino sólo te aferraste a mi sin decir nada. Al llegar nos acostamos de inmediato y pasamos una excelente noche –Yuu se puso pálido al escucharlo, pero se quedó en silencio esperando a escuchar algo que le dijera que estaba mal interpretando sus palabras-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormí con alguien, se sintió _muy_ bien –dijo haciendo énfasis en el "muy" abrazándolo contra su pecho.

- Mino-san –tartamudeó aún más pálido- yo… no recuerdo nada de eso –se separó-. Perdóneme, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me dice.

Estaba apenado, no quería creerse lo que había hecho con su amigo. No porque no lo encontrara atractivo, al contrario, a pesar de su personalidad algo extraña para la gente normal lo encontraba bastante atractivo con su físico que resaltaba la figura de un hombre hecho y derecho; su espalda amplia, brazos medianamente trabajados y una cara con una silueta bastante masculina, lo hacía varonilmente atractivo, pero ellos eran amigos y sólo se podía imaginar a Chiaki en todas sus fantasías sexuales y emocionales ya que, según él mismo, él sólo amará a una persona en toda su vida y esa persona es ese mangaka despistado, nadie más.

- No es para tanto, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo fui yo el que hizo todo ya que tu estabas dormido.

- No, Mino-san, no me cuente los… ¿detalles? –dijo intentando interrumpirla, pero terminando con una pregunta-, ¿estaba dormido?

- Si, te quedaste dormido en el metro. De haber sabido dónde vivías te habría ido a dejar, pero como ese no era el caso preferí traerte a mi casa. No soy tan malo como para dejar a mi amigo abandonado en la calle –sonrió con esas palabras que calmaron y alegraron a Yuu-. No me digas… ¿Qué cosas te estabas imaginando? –rió al ver cómo su rostro se ponía rojo- ¡Eres un pervertido Yanase-san!

Gritó muerto de risa mientras se sentaba en la cama cortando el abrazo que aún mantenían. Yuu hizo un puchero acomodándose de espalda y cruzando los brazos.

- No es mi culpa que tu no te sepas explicar, tonto.

Con eso se rió más fuerte haciendo enojar al asistente que tomó un cojín de la cama y lo intentó golpear para callarlo. Entre risas se quejó.

- ¿Así es como tratas a un amigo preocupado que te trajo a un lugar seguro?

Kanade se defendió del ataque de los cojines con uno propio hasta que se salió de la cama.

- Esta bien, esta bien –dijo levantando las manos a la altura de la cabeza-, la próxima vez te dejo solo en el metro para que un pervertido te encuentre. Mejor para mi, eres más pesado de lo que pareces.

Un cojín voló en su dirección a la vez que se corría para evitarlo mientras se reía de su amigo. Yuu se sentó en ese momento y preparó para levantarse hasta que Kanade lo detuvo y recostó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú te quedas acostado, necesitas descansar bien, todavía son las diez, relájate por un rato más.

- Mino-san, tengo trabajo esta tarde –replicó el asistente que intentó sentarse siendo nuevamente recostado.

- En la tarde, tu mismo lo dijiste –le dijo seriamente-. Aprovecha este rato para descansar, iré a preparar algo para desayunar, ¿te gustaría algo en especial?

- No, gracias. Oye, pero en serio yo…

- Tú te quedas aquí, en un rato vuelvo con un delicioso desayuno y después de eso puedes levantarte –le dijo interrumpiéndolo saliendo de la habitación evitando así escuchar alguna protesta de parte del asistente.

Yanase hizo un pequeño puchero mientras lo miraba salir hasta que finalmente decidió relajarse mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. Se sentía raro no solo quedarse a dormir en la cama de otra persona, afortunadamente esta era grande y pudo estirarse cuan largo era. Rodó hasta quedar acostado boca bajo y así se puso a mirar el velador a un lado de la cama. En realidad no había nada interesante que ver, había un reloj alarma común y corriente reposando a un lado, junto a este un celular y un cuaderno con lápiz aparte de una lámpara chica de velador. Al otro lado de la cama había un escritorio con materiales de escritorio, pero nada que llamara su atención. Buscó en las murallas que eran de color azul oscuro algo colgado, pero no había ni siquiera un poster de alguna serie o película, nada. Cerca del armario encontró una silla con unos pantalones, poleras y chaquetas acomodados encima, pero ninguna con algo que indicara algún estilo o gusto en especial. Rápidamente se quedó sin objeto o lugar que curiosear hasta que volvió a fijarse en el velador. Sin darse cuenta había ignorado el portarretrato que estaba boca bajo debajo del teléfono celular. Lentamente estiró una mano para dejar a un lado el teléfono y levantar el portarretrato cuando Kanade volvió con la bandeja del desayuno.

- ¿Qué crees que haces con mi teléfono? –interrogó desde la puerta.

Yuu se sorprendió al escucharlo de repente e intentó balbucear algo.

- Yo no estaba revisando tu teléfono, yo estaba…

- No importa –lo interrumpió dejando la bandeja sobre sus piernas y tomando de sus manos su teléfono devuelta-, no tengo nada raro o comprometedor aquí si eso era lo que buscabas. Pero no me parece muy cortes de tu parte curiosear mis cosas –dijo con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

- Perdón, yo sólo estaba…

- Preparé jugo de naranja, unos sándwiches y café –lo interrumpió tomando uno de los vasos.

Le molestó que no lo dejara terminar de hablar, pero entendía su molestia, él estaría igual o peor si le hubieran hecho lo mismo. Miró de reojo el portarretrato causante de su curiosidad y suspirando agradeció la comida. Al terminarse lo que estaba en la bandeja Kanade la tomó dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó sonriente como siempre. Yuu correspondió la sonrisa.

- Muy bueno, gracias.

- No hay de que. La primera puerta a la izquierda es la del baño, por si quieres darte una ducha.

- Gracias, voy a ir al tiro –dijo destapándose saliendo con él de la habitación.

Kanade sólo le sonrió y esperó a que se metiera en el baño antes de dejar en el lavaplatos los servicios y vasos usados por ambos. Iba a limpiar todo de inmediato, pero en el silencio de la mañana escuchó el agua del baño correr. Entonces se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina suspirando pesadamente posando una mano sobre su pecho. Miró hacia la ventana por un momento respirando profundamente. Peinó entonces sus cabellos y se encaminó a su habitación, ventiló su cama antes de hacerla. Cuando acomodaba los cojines sintió la puerta del baño abrirse.

- Mino-san –lo llamó-, ¿me puede prestar una toalla?

- Por supuesto, usa una de la cajonera que está al lado del lavamanos –dijo desde su pieza sentándose sobre su cama.

- Gracias.

Y con eso se volvió a cerrar la puerta. Preocupado Kanade tomó de su velador el portarretrato y lo miró con nostalgia. Se apoyó con sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas mientras lo miraba, deseaba sonreír ante las imágenes que hacían acto de presencia en su mente, pero en su lugar lo deprimían. _¿Qué habría sido de su vida si…?_ Empezó a preguntarse mientras miraba la foto. Sin darse cuenta la puerta del baño se abrió y en breve Yuu se adentró a la pieza después de haberlo buscado y hasta llamado por el living y la cocina. Se paró a su lado llamando su atención.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó con cuidado enfrentando su mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Estaba vestido con sus mismas ropas del día anterior llevando sobre los hombros la toalla que usó con su pelo aún húmedo por la ducha. Su rostro aún se mostraba cansado y con ojeras, pero se podía apreciar su curiosidad y preocupación por su amigo. Kanade simplemente lo miró lamentándose para si mismo el que haya visto la foto que tanto desea esconder pero no pudo.

- Es mi ex –respondió con simpleza dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al cuadro.

- ¿Terminaron hace poco?

- No, terminamos hace unos… ¿seis años, tal vez? Creo que más, no sé en realidad, nunca llevé la cuenta.

- ¿Entonces porqué mantienes esa foto?

- Porque con ella aprendí muchas cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuales? –continuó preguntando.

Kanade sólo sonrió divertido y algo incómodo con su curiosidad. Lo miró por unos instantes y luego se levantó de la cama volviendo a colocar boca bajo en su velador el portarretrato.

- Vaya, Yanase-san, no sabía que eras tan curioso. Es la segunda cosa que aprendo de ti hoy día –sonrió mirándolo-. Desafortunadamente no puedo contarte más del asunto, prefiero mantener el pasado en el pasado –terminó por sonreírle guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

- No es de curioso –replicó-, es sólo que tu no hablas mucho de ti. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con la segunda cosa? –se auto interrumpió recordando su frase.

- ¿Eso? Ah, es porque yo pensé que no habría problema si dormíamos en la misma cama ya que la mía es King, pero no sabía que te gustaba dormir abrazado a algo –se rió al verlo sonrojarse-. No es que me molestara, al contrario, me pareció una actitud muy tierna de tu parte.

- Oye… no digas esas cosas –dijo desviando la mirada en efecto sonrojado.

**(…)**

Después de un rato en el cual Kanade se dedicó a reírse de Yuu decidieron despedirse. Kanade lo acompañó hasta el metro para mostrarle el camino y aprovechar de decirle que le debe una, asique esperaba que lo llamara un día de estos.

Uno simplemente sonrió asintiendo para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse despidiéndose con la mano al aire mientras el otro contó los segundos que podía quedarse viéndolo sin parecer sospechoso antes de también darse media vuelta y regresar a su hogar.

Apretando su pecho una vez en la calma de su hogar maldijo para si mismo. "_Qué ingrato…_" No, no estaba maldiciendo a Yanase, estaba maldiciendo a su corazón, a sus sentimientos, a sus actos realizados y a los contenidos de estos.

Yanase simplemente se miró en el reflejo de las ventanas del vagón aún viendo su cara cansada y levemente marcada por las ojeras. "_Esto no puede seguir así…_" pensó reconociendo lo descuidado que se había puesto con su cuerpo. Sabía que esa actitud era muy poco sana de su parte con su cuerpo y que se debía al rechazo de Chiaki. Y eso no lo entendía, ¿cómo era posible que prefiriera estar con alguien que le hace daño a estar con alguien que lo atesoraba? No lo entendía y le angustiaba, él es mejor que Hatori, él nunca le haría daño de la misma manera en que lo hizo el editor.

Al menos ahora se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores ya que al fin pudo dormir profundamente, sin ningún sueño que le atormentara. Aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo, Kanade tenía razón, le gusta dormir abrazado a algo, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo y en relación a la noche anterior al fin pudo descansar sin pensar en Chiaki. Aunque no es algo que diría en voz alta, nunca.

Cerró los ojos por un momento inhalando profundamente. Sí, no había soñado con Chiaki, que alivio. Por un momento se preguntó a qué hora salió de la editorial, pero en realidad ni le importaba, estaba conforme con sentirse más descansado.

En silencio agradeció la calma que le proporcionó Kanade ignorando el cariño y cuidado que le transmitió y que fueron los causantes principales de su descanso.

**(…)**

Y así pasaron los días, cada uno inmerso en sus respectivos trabajos. Bueno, salvo algunas pequeñas distracciones por parte del editor sonriente que se divertía con el recuerdo del asistente cuando estaba dormido en su casa. Por el lado de Yuu nada nuevo sucedía, seguía trabajando como asistente independiente, ayudaba a unos mangakas de Marukawa y otras editoriales, le pedían que fuera permanente de alguno, pero como siempre lo rechazaba cortésmente. Todo marchaba como siempre en ambos mundos.

- Mino-san –gritó desesperado un día Takano-san después de colgar estruendosamente el teléfono de su escritorio-, ¿tu mangaka ya envió su manuscrito cierto?

- Pues sí, lo acabo de mandar a la imprenta –respondió agotado el llamado.

Hacía sólo un par de minutos desde que se había sentado en su escritorio después de cumplir con su labor, sólo quería sentarse por un momento antes de irse a su casa, pero el llamado de su jefe cambió sus planes.

- Perfecto, entonces estas libre. Ven, toma tus materiales y sígueme –dijo rápidamente tirando las propias en su maletín y saliendo casi corriendo.

Con esas palabras Kanade hizo caso y tomando sus cosas siguió a su jefe intentando mantenerle el ritmo. En menos de treinta minutos llegaran a un edificio de departamentos, el cual subieron rápidamente hasta el destino de Takano. En cuanto pudieron entrar se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y sin siquiera esperar ordenes se puso a ayudar a los asistentes a terminar el storyboard de la mangaka que se veía bastante alterada sobre su mesa de dibujo.

Así pasaron las horas entre papeles que corregir, pintar o terminar de decorar y gritos de parte de Takano y llantos desesperados de parte de la mangaka. Como Mino estaba cansado ya de antes hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y hacer lo que le pedían que hiciera, casi ni miró a los asistentes y la mangaka.

Fue gracias a ese ritmo frenético bajo el cual se terminó el manuscrito y con el entre sus manos Takano desapareció de escena antes de que los presentes pudieran agradecerle por la labor realizada.

- Gracias por la labor realizada –dijo Kanade colgando su bolso de trabajo al hombro y prepararse para salir, pero unas voces hicieron que se quedara por un rato más.

- Megurime-sensei, despiértese por favor y vaya a acostarse a su cama –escuchó primero a esa voz que le pareció bastante familiar.

- Tiene razón Yanase-san, sensei, debería irse a acostar de inmediato –secundó una voz femenina.

Al voltearse Kanade pudo ver a los dueños de aquellas voces juntos a la mangaka que dormía sobre su mesa de dibujo, ambos de cabellos castaños, el dueño de la primera voz, Yuu, quien miraba preocupado a la mangaka, y la dueña de la segunda voz, Hana, una mujer algo más baja que el primero, de ojos grises y cabello que caía un poco más debajo de sus hombros, también con preocupación en su rostro. Quiso acercarse a ayudar y tomando a la mujer por el hombro se inclinó a susurrarle algo en el oído que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender. Fue entonces que confirmó que la mujer estaba dormida profundamente, esperaba que se quejara o se moviera un poco, pero nada.

- Está profundamente dormida –suspiró enderezándose, luego de pensarlo por unos minutos volvió a inclinarse y tomarla en brazos-. Ayúdame, Yanase-san. Tu tómala de los pies. Katou-san, ¿nos ayudas a dejarla en su habitación?

Con esa repentina petición ambos asistentes hicieron lo pedido para en breve acostar en su habitación a la agotada dibujante y cubrirla con una frazada.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Mino-san –agradeció la asistente siendo secundada por el de ojos rojizos.

- No fue nada, ahora con su permiso, me voy a retirar, se hace tarde –dijo dirigiéndose al comedor donde había dejado su bolso previamente.

- ¿Te vas ahora? Espérame un poco, Mino-san, ordeno mis cosas y te acompaño –dijo Yanase buscando su bolso y guardando sus materiales que estaban sobre las mesa que usó.

- ¿Te vas a ir ahora, Yanase-san? –exclamó la asistente un poco preocupada- Yo tengo que quedarme a ordenar un poco, se lo prometí a Megurime-sensei –dijo mirando al suelo algo decepcionada.

Yuu la observó por un momento y luego miró por la ventana. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos hasta que se decidió mirando a Kanade.

- Está oscureciendo. Te ayudo para que no te vayas sola, ¿nos ayudas, Mino-san?

La sonrisa se le borró por un par de segundos meditando su estado anímico y las ganas que tenía para irse, entonces notó que ahora podría tener otra oportunidad.

- Esta bien, los ayudo, pero me debes otra, Yanase-san –dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando al castaño que simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

- Pensé que me dirías eso. Te lo pagaré, ya verás, junto con la última vez.

- Espero que sea bueno con lo que me pagues, que la vez del metro fue algo bastante costoso.

- ¿Ahora me vas a pedir dinero? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres entonces empezaron a reírse y a burlarse el uno del otro como siempre, a veces dejando fuera de lugar a Hana, la asistente, que no sabía cómo meterse en su conversación. Por eso mismo al final se mantuvo callada durante toda la limpieza que hicieron hasta llegar a la estación del metro.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos –agradeció ella una vez que llegaron al metro-, de no ser por ustedes habría tenido que irme hasta el metro sola y siendo honesta eso me asustaba un poco. Aunque no me esperaba que usted se quedara, Mino-san, y mucho menos que ayudara, yo pensé que usted se iba a ir junto a Takano-san.

- En teoría ese era el plan que tenía, pero ni alcancé a pararme de mi asiento cuando él se fue, con manuscrito en mano –le respondió cortésmente, pero de inmediato desvió la conversación hacia el otro asistente-. No sabía que también ayudabas a Megurime-sensei, Yanase-san.

- Normalmente no lo hago, pero esta vez lo hice porque Katou-san me llamó junto a otros asistentes para que las ayudáramos.

- Ya veo, me parece muy amable de tu parte usar tu tiempo libre en esto.

- Pero si no es para tanto, sólo fui a hacer mi trabajo. Además a mi me paga por hacer esto, si haciendo un favor recibo mi paga, pues genial, ¿no?

- Yo insisto que deberías hacerte asistente fijo de algún mangaka.

Y así volvieron a excluir de la conversación a la pobre Hana que ya se estaba hartando e intentó nuevamente cambiar el tema.

- ¿Hacia que lado se van? –preguntó refiriéndose a la dirección que tomarían.

- Nosotros vamos al norte –respondió Kanade en el nombre de ambos-, Yanase se baja en la estación F y yo en la estación K, ¿y tú?

- Ah, yo también voy al norte, pero tengo que hacer transbordo en la estación G –respondió algo desganada intentando llamar la atención de Yuu.

- En ese caso te haré compañía hasta esa estación ya que me bajaré un par de estaciones después.

- Gracias Yanase-san –sonrió para él mientras bajaban las escaleras para llegar al anden-. Me alegra que me vayas a hacer compañía, es mucho más cómodo ir acompañada que sola.

- Por mi no es ningún problema, además tomamos el mismo camino, es algo natural por hacer, ¿no crees?

- Em, bueno, sí, eso creo –sonrió forzadamente ante el comentario de Yuu.

Callaron por unas cuantas estaciones, los tres sentados en el mismo vagón, Yuu en medio de los otros dos que lo miraban cada cierto rato hasta que llegaron a la estación a la estación de Kanade.

- Aquí me bajo, espero que nos veamos pronto, Yanase-san.

- Cuídate, Mino-san, durante la semana te estaré llamando para pagarte los favores que te debo.

-Estaré esperándolo entonces. Adiós, Katou-san –dijo con su típica sonrisa despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano de ambos.

Las puertas del vagón se cerró segundos después de que se bajara y sólo cuando el metro retomó el ritmo, Hana se atrevió a preguntar.

- Yanase-san, usted y Mino-san ¿son muy amigos?

- Algo.

- ¿Más que con Yoshikawa-sensei?

- Eso es imposible, Chiaki y yo somos amigos desde hace años, con Mino-san sólo somos conocidos. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? –preguntó de verdad curioso al no sospechar nada extraño detrás de las palabras de la asistente.

- No, por nada en especial, es que me parecieron muy cercanos, como si estar juntos fuese algo muy natural entre ustedes –dijo mirando sus manos que se tomaban entre sí sobre su regazo.

- ¿En serio eso parece? No me había dado cuenta –dijo mirando hacia la ventana contraria de su asiento en el metro meditando las palabras de la asistente.

**(…)**

"¿_Ahora qué te sucede, Corazón?_" preguntó una sonrisa ya cansada con la actitud de su compañero.

"A _ella le gusta… es competencia y una a la que no le podremos ganar nunca…_" decía muy deprimido el Corazón que se hacía un ovillo.

La Sonrisa suspiró cansada con sus contantes angustias. Se sentó a su lado esperando a que se calmara ya que estaba a punto de escucharlo llorar. "_No eras tú el mismo que hace unos días me confesaba cuantos deseos tenías de amarlo_", el Corazón se mantuvo en silencio, no quiso darle la razón aunque el silencio la otorgara. "_Deberías se más seguro, Corazón. Estoy contigo, yo te protegeré, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad para hacernos notar_"

"_¿Pero que tal si ella lo conquista antes?, ¿Qué tal si la persona que lo rechazó hace poco se retracta?_"

"_Entonces los perderemos, pero sabremos en qué nos equivocamos si lo intentamos_", con esa respuesta el Corazón se calló y limpió el rostro. Miró a la Sonrisa por un momento que no dejaba de devolverle la mirada con su tan característica expresión. Todo iba a estar bien si lo intentaban, ¿no?

**(…)**

* * *

_A/N: Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y quieran leer la continuación de esta historia que creo que tiene para rato._

_Read and review me please if you enjoy this chapter, hope to read you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Heme aquí publicando otro nuevo capi. Para ser yo creo que me demoré poco xD Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

* * *

**(…)**

"_Siempre me esmero para demostrártelo, pero no importa que haga, tu nunca entiendes. ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo hagas, qué debo hacer para que me mires?_"

Te quedas a su lado y lo cuidas con fervor, atento a sus necesidades, pero aun así no entiende que esa amabilidad tuya se debe a lo que sientes y lo feliz que te hace verlo sonreír.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerle entender que tan importante es para uno?

**(…)**

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…_

"_¡No hay que rendirse!, si nos mantenemos constantes lo lograremos._"

"_¡Tienes razón, hermano!, vamos, Corazón, anímate._"

Un silencio se prolongó después de esas palabras de aliento y un suspiro con una suave risa respondió.

"_Claro, tienen razón. Confío en ustedes, después de todo ustedes son los que ven qué sucede._"

"_¿Sólo por eso nos das la razón? Ya verás junto a nosotros lo felices que seremos…_"

"_Lograremos conquistarlo, ya lo verás…_"

Unos Ojos que se enfocaban en reconfortar a un Corazón, aminándolo a seguir luchando por llegar al Corazón de ese ser al que tanto amaba, lo abrazaban y levantaban. Hacía poco el Corazón se había deprimido hasta llegar al punto de no desear seguir, pero ellos con sus palabras y relatos de lo que sucedía en su entorno lo lograron poner en pie nuevamente. Lastima que a veces, esos mismo relatos, sean los causantes de su dolor.

**(…)**

Corriendo de un lado a otro pasó la última semana del mes para Yuu. Era más o menos la fecha general de entrega de manuscritos en las editoriales y varios mangakas lo llamaban para que ayudara a terminarlos. Por eso mismo el joven asistente terminaba agotado y este caso no era la excepción. Casi sin energía se tiró de espalda sobre su cama mirando el techo de su habitación después de un largo día de trabajo. Esta noche podría descansar como correspondía sin tener que preocuparse por que su teléfono lo despertara y tuviera que salir corriendo a algún lado.

Notando que todavía no atardecía pensó en ir a visitar a Chiaki. Recordó que, al terminar el manuscrito, su amigo había caído agotado sobre su mesa de dibujo durmiéndose casi al instante. Se sintió mal al no haberse quedado a ayudarlo, pero no podía, se había comprometido con otro mangaka y debía marchar rápido. Consideró entonces la idea de ir en ese momento a verlo, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, principalmente sus ojos y muñecas. No podía descuidar de esa manera su cuerpo, no otra vez y menos por Chiaki, no siempre tendría a Mino-san para ayudarlo como la última vez en el metro.

Tomarse el día libre y en calma era una mejor idea, además no tiene que preocuparse por si Chiaki se encontrase o no en su casa al día siguiente ya que casi no sale de esta a menos que él lo invite a algún lado en específico. Por eso, como había pensado antes, hoy podría dormirse temprano y descansar sin ningún problema, al día siguiente iría a ver a su amigo y pasar un buen rato a su lado.

A primera hora del día siguiente fue a verlo, esperaba encontrárselo en cama por la hora y entró como si fuera su propia casa cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y preparó un muy acostumbrado y esta vez silencioso "_permiso_" cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido. Sigilosamente como un zorro se adentró de inmediato buscando el origen de eso. De fondo no escuchó ninguna voz que le indicara que estuviese su amigo despierto provocando que se pusiera más atento a lo que sucediera a su alrededor. En su camino desde la entrada hasta el comedor no halló nada extraño, sólo sobre la mesa de centro el maletín de Hatori y unos papeles esparcidos.

"_¿Hatori está aquí? Que descuidado soy, no me fijé en los zapatos de la entrada. ¿Dónde estará entonces?_", se preguntó. Caminó a la cocina un poco más relajado viendo algunos utensilios acomodados en el lavaplatos que indicaban que ya se había preparado algo para el desayuno.

Siguió recorriendo las habitaciones buscando a sus conocidos, pero lo único que lo saludaba era el vacío hasta que algo llamó su atención. Proveniente de la habitación de Chiaki escuchó una voz ronca y susurrante pronunciarse. Sorprendido y asustado se armó de valor para averiguar que era ese sonido. Con pasos silenciosos se asomó levemente por la puerta arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el cuerpo de Chiaki recostado sobre su cama con Hatori encima besándolo y acariciando.

- Chiaki… -lo escuchó por primera vez hablar de esa manera- di mi nombre…

- Yo… Yoshiyuki… –jadeó Chiaki sobre sus labios- Espera… la bandeja.

De inmediato Yanase descubrió que el fuerte sonido que sintió cuando entró fue el de la bandeja que estaba bocabajo en el suelo, evidentemente había caído de la cama.

- Olvídala… -escuchó a Hatori responderle entre los apasionados besos que le daba.

Escuchando de fondo el roce de las sábanas, Yuu pudo observar claramente desde la puerta lo que estaban haciendo. Las manos de Hatori se pasearon por el cuerpo semidesnudo del mangaka hasta dejarlo sin nada puesto y así acariciar su hombría. Chiaki gemía eróticamente bajo su toque y se aferraba a las sábanas.

Pasaron los minutos y los besos y caricias iniciales se convirtieron lentamente en lamidas y estimulaciones anales hasta terminar en el acto sexual donde ambos cuerpos se enfrentaban con necesidad torturando al asistente con la vista de sus cuerpos moviéndose frenéticamente, el sonido de ellos con cada movimiento, el crujir de la cama, los jadeos de Hatori y los gemidos llenos de placer de Chiaki. Los escuchó llamarse por el nombre y declararse varias veces en lo que el acto duró.

Dolía, dolía muy profundo en su alma semejante escena y la peor tortura que podía recibir en ese momento era no poder mover sus piernas para huir de ahí, no poder cerrar los ojos para no verlos más y no poder taparse los oídos para no escucharlos. El golpe fue fuerte, tan fuerte que sus pies se movieron sólo una vez que los escuchó llegar al clímax exclamando el nombre del otro. Sólo en ese momento pudo irse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron sin ser descubierto. Todo el movimiento que había acumulado durante esos largos minutos dentro del departamento de Chiaki se estaba liberando en ese momento en su carrera hasta su hogar. Corrió hasta cerrar detrás de si la puerta de su departamento y con el paso agotado llegó al comedor dónde al fin se dejó caer para recuperar el aire perdido.

Su respiración estaba agitada y agotada por la carrera que había hecho, pero lentamente iba sumándosele unos sonidos ahogados que se convertían lentamente en sollozos contenidos. Golpeó el suelo varias veces intentando calmarse hasta que recordó que tenía vecinos abajo. Necesitaba descargarse y no sabía cómo, apretó sus puños buscando la respuesta hasta que le dolieron. "_¿Qué hago ahora?_", se repetía en su cabeza sin hallar pronto la respuesta. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared mirando hacia la ventana deseando estar en una pesadilla, aunque estuviese más que consciente que esa _es_ su realidad.

"_¿Por qué?_" empezó a torturarse dejando escapar sus emociones en la privacidad de su hogar, "_¡Por qué! ¿Por qué Hatori puede tener a Chiaki y yo no? Yo lo amo, lo amo tanto… ¿por qué le corresponde a él y no a mi?_". Tocó su rostro bañado en lágrimas intentando limpiárselo, aún deseando contener su pena, pero ya le era imposible. Por un momento detuvo su mano en su mejilla izquierda recordando el golpe de Chiaki. Frente a él estaba la mesa contra la que chocó después de ese golpe, revivió la frustración del evento y la muralla contra Hatori lo había acorralado, frente a sus ojos estaba repitiendo la escena de ese momento. "_¿Por qué…? ¿Qué me falta…? ¿Qué me falta para ser lo suficientemente bueno para Chiaki? ¿Qué tiene Hatori que yo no tenga?_", siguió torturándose con sus preguntas desesperándose por hallar una respuesta, una que le consolara. "_¿Será mi cara, mi pelo, mi cuerpo, mi sexo, mis ojos, mi personalidad, mi trabajo? ¿Qué, qué será lo que me falta…?_".

Mientras sus pensamientos le repetían todas esas preguntas el recuerdo de los momentos que pasó junto a Chiaki, los momentos que abrigaban su corazón, empezaron a acosarlo haciéndolo revivir todos y cada uno. Su pecho se abrigaba con ellos, siempre, pero hoy se quemaba, le dolía de una manera insoportable que arrancaba de sus labios los lamentos más tristes que pensó alguna vez escuchar. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto, por qué tenia que amarlo tanto? Si seguía así podría hacer realidad el morir de un roto corazón.

"_Estoy solo…_" empezó a lamentarse llevando sus rodillas al pecho escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, "_No importa que haga, siempre termino dejado de lado, olvidado. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi, por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Acaso no estoy destinado a amar, a ser amado? Años, ¡años! torturándome con estos sentimientos ¡y qué es lo que gano! ¡La soledad!_".

Su mente hizo un recuento de toda la gente que conocía, con quien había convivido durante su infancia, sus años de estudiante y de asistente. De todos los rostros y nombres que recordaba sólo podía atreverse a decir que le quedaba solamente Chiaki, él era el amigo que le quedaba. Hatori también era uno, pero con los años se convirtió en un rival. Y el resto eran conocidos y colegas, nada más, ninguno con el que pudiera confiar como le gustaría. Nadie a quien podría llamar y pedirle que le hiciera compañía, nadie que fuera a su casa a consolarlo, nadie que alejara todos estos negativos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, nadie que simplemente se sentara a su lado y le hiciera sentir acompañado.

Siguió torturándose buscando a alguien que callara sus pensamientos y de entre sus recuerdos surgió una frase y un rostro.

"_No, por nada en especial, es que me parecieron muy cercanos, como si estar juntos fuese algo muy natural entre ustedes"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Hana unos pocos días atrás. "_Como si estar juntos fuese algo muy natural_", recalcó en su cabeza. ¿Eso significaba, acaso, que con Mino-san eran más que simples conocidos como él creía?, ¿entonces podría confiar en él y buscar consuelo?

**(…)**

Y es así, como otro ciclo en la editorial Marukawa finaliza dando inicio a uno nuevo. Como cada inicio de ciclo, los príncipes, quiero decir, editores de la sección Emerald volvían a sus puestos de trabajo con sus sonrisas resplandecientes cautivando a sus compañeras.

- Oye, Ritcchan –habló el editor de mayor edad y cara de bebé-, ¿cómo te fue con Takano-san? Escuché que pasaron el fin de semana juntos.

La pregunta iba dirigida con picardía al editor más nuevo del equipo el cual, sonrojándose, intentó desviar las intenciones de su compañero, aunque en el proceso se ganó unos comentarios burlones de parte de Takano.

A excepción del nuevo, todos los editores reían por como de había desarrollado la situación, incluyendo al más sonriente de ellos que a su vez estaba pendiente de su aparato, esperaba ansioso a que sonara.

- Mino-san –cortó de repente el moreno la discusión que tenía con Onodera para dirigirse a este-, quería agradecerte por ayudarme con Megurime-sensei el otro día y disculparme por haberme ido sin ti.

- No fue nada, Takano-san, no se preocupe –le respondió con una amable sonrisa en sus labios, una distinta a las de siempre y que evidentemente no pasó desapercibida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y esa sonrisa a qué se debe? –intentó molestarlo.

- ¿Cuál, la que llevo todos los días? –intentó disimular controlando su expresión.

- No, a mi no me engañas, Mino-san. Esta es distinta, se te nota. Dime, ¿sucedió algo interesante después de que me fuera?

Kanade sólo ensanchó la sonrisa de su rostro al verse descubierto, pero la transformó a una llena de malicia con la intención de intimidar a su jefe.

- ¿De verdad quiere saber, Takano-san?

- Pues claro, después de todo, es mi deber cuidar de mis subordinados y si no sé que les sucede no puedo hacerlo –respondió correspondiendo a su sonrisa intentando también intimidarlo.

El ambiente se tensó por un rato. Ambos editores se miraban fijamente sin quitar sus "_encantadoras sonrisas_", pero que en el fondo todos los presentes sabían del peligro que anunciaban. Todo el piso quedó mudo ante la espera del próximo movimiento. Al final fue Takano quien habló primero.

- Esta bien, tu ganas, no me cuentes nada. Ya me enteraré solo…

Y con esa frase se volteó derrotado hacia su escritorio. Con esa victoria para Kanade el ambiente pudo relajarse nuevamente y el día proseguir como debía. Lo que nadie sospecharía era que esa amable sonrisa se debía a cierto asistente de ojos rojizos que lo tenía encantado y hasta donde Kanade lo deseaba nunca lo sabrían. No quería ni que el aire supiera que el simple hecho de recordarlo dormido en su cama lo hacía sonreír, a eso se le sumaba el haberlo visto cuando fue a ayudar a Megurime-sensei y sus grandes deseos de recibir pronto su llamada para que le "_pagara sus favores_". Con sólo recordarlo se perdía en su mundo, aunque este fuese de vez en cuando interrumpido por la incesante pregunta que involucraba a la otra joven asistente, Hana.

"_¿Estará interesado en ella?_", se preguntaba mirando sus papeles en medio del trabajo, "_Hasta donde vi no… pero ella parece que sí. Espera, ¿quién era la persona que rechazó a Yanase-san? Creo que no me dijo, ¿me pregunto si le conoceré…?_".

En medio de sus preguntas su vecino de escritorio lo llamó.

- Mino-san, ¿me acompaña a comprar un café? –preguntó Hatori levantándose de su puesto.

- Bueno, creo que yo también necesito uno –accedió bajando con él un par de pisos.

Sin mucha demora ni cruce de palabras llegaron a la maquina e hicieron su pedido. Después de un par de sorbos Hatori habló.

- ¿Conoces a Yuu Yanase, el asistente de pelo castaño y ojos…?

- Sí, lo conozco. Lo vi hace unos días cuando fui con Takano-san a ayudar a Megurime-sensei. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada en especial… -guardó silencio por un momento, pensando- Era sólo por si sabías algo de él. Yoshikawa-sensei ha estado muy preocupado últimamente debido a que no se ha podido comunicar con él. Por eso me preguntaba si sabias algo de él, si estaba enfermo o trabajando al fin como asistente fijo de otro mangaka.

- Cuando lo vi parecía estar bien y no lo escuché decir nada sobre hacerse asistente fijo de alguien. Dile a sensei que no se preocupe, puede ser que esté tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones y quiera estar tranquilo.

- También se lo dije a sensei, pero aún así no se queda tranquilo… Ah, que molesto. Será, ya aparecerá, ¿no? –y con esas palabras terminó su café y encaminó de vuelta a su oficina.

Kanade hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo, pero quedándose preocupado por su amigo. Podría ser que tuviera razón y que se estuviera tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero hasta hace unos momentos estaba muy animado con la espera de su llamada. Definitivamente esta noticia le ennegreció el día y semana…

**(…)**

Con su corazón agotado y sus sentimientos en shock, Yuu se aisló de todo por una semana entera. Apagó su teléfono móvil y desconecto todo aparato que lo conectara con el exterior, o más bien, con Chiaki y su trabajo de asistente. Simplemente se quedó en su departamento usando sus audífonos y dibujando todo el día mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto, si se aburría podía buscar algún libro en su estante y leerlo o dibujar en su croquera acomodado en su cama, en el comedor, la cocina o el balcón, donde quisiera distraerse. No quería salir, estaba aburrido de todo y lo que menos quería era sentirse más solo de lo que ya lo hacía. Si salía podía encontrarse con algún conocido, ver un grupo de amigos reír o alguna que otra pareja y se sentiría mal, se volvería a sentir solo. No necesita ese tipo de experiencias ahora, dolían demasiado como para soportarlas junto al recuerdo de Chiaki y Hatori teniendo sexo.

Al final, todo resultó como se lo esperaba, después de esa semana recuperó su animo y temple, ya se sentía capaz de enfocarse en su trabajo. De uno de los cajones de su velador sacó su teléfono celular y lo prendió para ver qué se había perdido durante la semana. Apenas su teléfono se prendió hasta la pantalla principal las notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes llegaron sin control asustándolo un poco al principio. Cuando parecieron detenerse se puso a revisarlas; la mayoría era del número de Chiaki con algunas intervenciones del número de Hatori y otros trabajadores del mismo circulo. Entre nombre y nombre que veía apareció un par de veces uno que lo sorprendió bastante: "Kanade Mino-san".

Las palabras de Hana revolotearon por un momento en su mente sorprendiéndolo. Frunció el ceño por un momento, pensando.

"_Aunque tuviera razón sólo seríamos eso, buenos amigos, nada más… Espera, lo digo casi como si me molestara. No me molesta, hasta me vendría bien tener a alguien cercano…_".

Detuvo su flujo de pensamientos por un momento intentando hallar cierta coherencia en sus ideas, pero con un "_Bah, será_" continuó con su propósito. Al terminar de ver la lista le devolvió la llamada a todos los mangaka, asistentes y editores que lo llamaron para ponerse al día y con algunos hasta coordinar una fecha de reunión. Dejó para el final a Chiaki y Mino ignorando las llamadas de Hatori, estaba casi cien porciento seguro que esas llamadas perdidas en su teléfono eran por obra de Chiaki más que del editor.

Cuando llegó al numero de Chiaki una llamada entrante lo descolocó, más por su remitente que por el repentino vibrar del aparato. "_¿Chinatsu?_".

- ¿Aló, Chinatsu-chan?

- _¿Yanase-san? Hola, hace tiempo que no hablábamos, ¿cómo estás?_

- Bien –tartamudeó buscando donde sentarse-, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú, cómo están las cosas por allá?

- _Bien, todos estamos bien, sin novedad. Oye, perdóname que te pregunte esto de la nada, pero es que… _-la muchacha tomó aire, tal vez para motivarse antes de continuar- _Mira, estoy investigando algunas universidades y al parecer las mejores en la carrera que quiero estudiar están en Tokio asique quería ir a preguntar e informarme mejor de ellas, pero necesito un lugar dónde alojarme durante esos días. Le pregunté a Chiaki, pero me dijo que no podría recibirme, aún no sé el porqué _–se podía sentir a la mujer haciendo un puchero desde el otro lado de la línea, lo cual hizo reír un poco a Yuu-_, asique por eso me peguntaba si tu me podrías recibir…_

- Por mi ningún problema, pero ¿qué dice tu mamá? Tienes que considerar que estarías sola con un hombre adulto y soltero si te vienes a pasar unos días aquí.

- _Descuida, Yanase-san, ya hablé con ella y me dijo que no había problema, tu eres como parte de la familia y confiaba en ti incluso más que en mi hermano _–rió por el comentario.

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Hatori?, si no mal recuerdo te gustaba, así podrías acercarte más a él.

- _¡Yanase-san!, ¿cómo dices esas cosas? No podría, definitivamente no podría quedarme con él, después de todo soy una señorita y estar durmiendo bajo el mismo techo podría volverse incomodo para ambos. ¿Acaso tu tampoco puedes recibirme en tu casa…?_

- ¿Eh?, no, no es eso. Yo nomás decía para que aprovecharas la oportunidad, pero creo que tienes razón, disculpa. ¿Entonces, cuando planeas venir?

Hubo un breve silencio y una leve y nerviosa risita se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea extrañando a Yanase.

- _Mañana. Estaré llegando a Tokio cerca de las seis de la tarde._

Volvió el silencio, ahora esperando por Yanase a que lo rompiera.

- ¿Y alguien te va a ir a recibir?

- _Esperaba que tu me fueras a recibir… _-dijo tartamudeando al inicio.

- Ya veo… Bueno, no hay problema, yo te iré a buscar. Pero para la próxima avisa con anticipación.

- _Pero si lo hice, la semana pasada le pedí a mi hermano que te preguntara, pero no me ha devuelto el llamado aún…_

"_Asique por esto me llamaba…_", suspiró despeinando sus cabellos.

- Bueno, ya, será. Hasta mañana entonces, Chinatsu-chan.

- _Hasta mañana Yanase-san, muchas gracias._

Sonrió despidiéndose de ella y al colgar el teléfono no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Chiaki siempre lo va a llamar para pedirle un favor al parecer, que molesto…

**(…)**

El sonriente editor miraba su teléfono celular preguntándose porqué su llamada no era contestada y menos devuelta. Estaba preocupado, Yanase le había dicho que durante la semana lo llamaría para pagarle la ayuda que le debe, pero ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que le dijo eso. No debía llamar, sentía que si lo hacía expondría sus intenciones, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"_Ya lo llamé un par de veces, debería de devolvérmela pronto… pero a Yoshikawa-sensei parece que tampoco le contesta. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Sufrió algún accidente? ¡Aaaah, Yuu! ¡Llámame, por favor!_" gritaba en su cabeza mirando su aparato cada vez imaginándose algo peor. Para sus compañeros parecía simplemente estar esperando una llamada.

- ¿A quién esperas, Mino-san? –preguntó Kisa pasando un brazos por sus hombros asomando su cabeza en el rango de vista del editor esperando respuesta.

Iba a negarlo, pero sabía que era muy evidente lo que hacía, lo impresionante para él era el no haberlo disimulado mejor, ¿estará perdiendo su máscara? Miró a Kisa con una sonrisa levantándose de su escritorio.

- A mi mangaka –mintió. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y puso su chaqueta-, pero ya me aburrí de esperarla, iré a almorzar. Si llama, ¿puedes decirle que llame a mi móvil? Estaré con el asique le contestaré de inmediato.

- Claro, yo ya comí asique estaré atento por ti.

- Muchas gracias –y con esa sonrisa tan ensayada en su rostro tomó el ascensor hasta el primer nivel.

Ya una vez fuera del edificio, camino a un restaurante cualquiera, sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono discando el número del asistente decidido a que, si no le contestaba ahora, se olvidaría del tema (ni que le fuera tan fácil en realidad, pero se vale soñar). Con el aparato en el oído miraba las tiendas y restaurantes sin encontrar alguna que lo convenciera. Levantó la vista preparándose para el buzón de voz cuando vio a lo lejos a Yanase sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo mirando la pantalla.

Antes de poder contestar, Kanade colgó e hizo señas para llamar su atención. En el exacto momento en el que Yanase lo notó y saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón se estrujó. Sintió una desconocida sonrisa portarse en sus propios labios mientras sus piernas lo impulsaban hacia el, aunque todo ese repentino entusiasmo fue interrumpido por una muchacha de cabellos cortos y castaños pararse a un lado de su _adoración_. La muchacha tenia unos bellos y enormes ojos azules que contrastaban con su largo vestido azul claro. Yanase la miró con una enorme sonrisa y riendo un poco, obteniendo de ella un adorable puchero. Su sonrisa entusiasmada se esfumó y su paso aligeró al verlos tan cercanos, volvió a plantar la típica expresión en su rostro acercándose aún a ellos.

- ¡Hola Yanase-san! ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó una vez frente a los dos.

- Hola, Mino-san. Bien, ¿y tu? Lamento no haberte contestado o devuelto las llamadas, he estado un poco ocupado.

- Descuida, no hay problema, llamaba para saber cuando me ibas a pagar los favores, pero veo que tienes a una mejor compañía que la mía –dijo mirando a Chinatsu guiñándole el ojo, la muchacha simplemente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada tomándose las manos frente a su regazo.

- ¡Oh! Mino-san, te presento a Chinatsu Yoshino, es la hermana de un amigo de la ciudad de la que provengo, ahora le estaba haciendo un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad para que se familiarizara con el entorno, mañana tiene programado una charla en una de las universidades que le interesa postular.

- Mucho gusto, Yoshino-san, soy Kanade Mino, es un placer conocerla –hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

- ¡El gusto es mío! –exclamó en un tímido y tartamudeado saludo correspondiendo exageradamente el gesto del otro hombre.

Sonriente le metió conversación a la muchacha obteniendo información sobre _quién_ era ella y qué quería estudiar. Miró por un segundo su reloj y les preguntó:

- ¿Ya almorzaron? Yo no, vamos, los invito –y sonriente los metió a cualquier restaurante cercano donde continuó la conversación intentando comprender cuál era la relación de los dos.

En realidad no había mucho que averiguar, simplemente eran conocidos de hace años, se llevaban bien, pero ninguno parecía estar interesado en el otro, hasta parecían tratarse como si fuesen hermanos. Eso lo calmó, ella no era competencia, estaba sintiéndose celoso por las puras. La conversación se mantuvo amena y bastante agradable, a pesar de la timidez de la muchacha que lentamente se relajaba con las bromas de los hombres. De repente su teléfono sonó y pidiendo permiso los dejó solos.

- Es una muchacha bastante agradable Yoshino-san –comentó mientras la veía alejarse.

- Pero muy tímida, tal vez le haga bien estudiar aquí, podrá arrendar un pequeño departamento o vivir con su hermano…

- ¿Su hermano? –lo interrumpió algo sorprendido-, ¿él vive aquí y no la recibió?

- Sí, pero aún no entiendo porqué, hasta donde Chinatsu-chan me dijo él simplemente no la podía recibir y no he tenido tiempo para llamarlo.

- ¿No son cercanos?

- Lo somos, hasta trabajo mucho con él, su hermano es _la_ mangaka _Chiharu Yoshikawa_, creo que los editores de tu sección ya lo saben, ¿no? Él trabaja con el nombre de una mujer en vez del propio.

- Ah, sí, lo conozco –una pregunta hecha por Hatori volvió a su mente y dudoso comentó-. Cierto, Hatori-san me había preguntado por ti –ante la mirada interrogante de Yanase continuó-. Hace como una semana, o menos en realidad, Hatori me preguntó si sabía algo de ti, hasta donde me contó, sensei estaba preocupado ya que no lograba contactarse contigo. Dime, ¿sucedió algo la semana pasada?

- No, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Mino-san.

- ¿Seguro?, ya te dije, si necesitas de un oído y hombro tienes los míos cuando quieras –comentó atento a las murallas defensivas que Yuu había puesto en cuanto intentó prolongar el tema.

- No es necesario, Mino-san, pero se lo agradezco de todas formas.

- Hablo en serio, Yanase-san, para mi no es ningún problema y quiero...

- Perdonen que los interrumpa –volvió Chinatsu sujetando hacia Yanase su teléfono-, pero mi hermano quiere hablar contigo, Yanase-san.

- Gracias, Chinatsu-chan, en un rato vuelvo.

Kanade quedó con las palabras en la boca ansioso, pero lo intentó disimular sonriéndole a Chinatsu. Se disculpó por un momento excusándose al baño. Una vez ahí se metió en sus pensamientos relacionados con Yanase, se preguntó qué había sucedido la semana pasada, estaba en todo su derecho de desaparecerse por unos días, pero la reacción que obtuvo cuando se asomaron al tema le daba un mal presentimiento.

"_¿Tendrá algo que ver con la persona que lo rechazó hace poco?_", se preguntó ya saliendo del baño cuando escuchó su voz cerca, lo buscó con la mirada y ahí lo encontró, prácticamente escondido detrás de un tabique aún conversando por el teléfono con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

- No fue nada. No te preocupes tanto, Chiaki, si no te llamé fue porque Chinatsu-chan te ganó –calló por un momento escuchando-. Pues claro que no es problema, hasta me ha sido de ayuda. Ya no te preocupes por eso, fue mi culpa –una mueca se dibujó en su rostro-. ¿Hatori está ahí? Pues es obvio que lo haya escuchado… ¿No estás en tu casa? ¿Por qué? –lo vio alterarse- ¿Y por eso no podías recibir a tu hermana, Chiaki? ¿No podía él quedarse en tu departamento? –se cruzó de brazos y giró, ahí fue que Kanade lo pudo ver bien.

La expresión del rostro de Yanase estaba endurecida en una mueca amarga y sus ojos se hallaban vidriosos mostrando dolor mientras escuchaba a la otra persona. Una mano pasó por su rostro mientras suspiraba, por un segundo levantó la vista descubriendo que era observado. Avergonzado la desvió y sintiendo como Kanade se le acercaba se despidió rápidamente y colgó. Una vez frente a él, Kanade tomó su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- Yanase-san… -susurró en un tono grave muy cerca de su rostro provocando que cerrase sus ojos con fuerza.

**(…)**

"_¡Oye! Vamos, Corazón, muévete_", gritó un Ojo asustado.

"_No puedo…_" respondió en un suave susurro.

"_¿Cómo que no puedes? Sí puedes, sólo muévete_", le gritó el otro Ojo.

"_No puedo… él…_" Se sentía tan asustado como los Ojos, pero estaba tan acelerado que se le hacía imposible reaccionar, sólo estaba ahí esperando a descubrir lo que sucedería. Aún se sentía adolorido por la última herida que se hizo, pero esa no era la causa de su parálisis. ¿Qué era eso que lo detenía y a la vez aceleraba?

¿Si no ves, cómo comprenderás lo que sucede? En algunos casos es mejor hacerse el ciego para no sufrir más, pero en este caso en especial sólo bastaba con ver para aprender sobre la existencia de otro Corazón tan ansioso como uno.

**(…)**

* * *

_A/N: Por si no lo notaron, en este capitulo cambié a los acompañantes del Corazón, ¿entendieron que sucedió, no?_

_En el caso de que no avísenme y en el próximo capi o en PM se los explico, igual espero que no haya necesidad de explicación ^^_

_Espero que nos leamos pronto, se me cuidan lectoras._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wiiiiiiii! Aquí me tienen publicando, me demoré porque intento ser ordenada con mis publicaciones :P ¡Yo no olvido ningún proyecto activo asique no os desesperéis! ¡Ahora me pongo a trabajar en ¿PQNP…? Asique espero que sean pacientes conmigo, ¡ah!, la vida es tan agotadora… y distractora… e inspiradora… y… Bueno, ustedes saben xD_

_De verdad que espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos y todas, y espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo ^^._

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

* * *

**(…)**

"_Siempre me esmero porque comprendas que tanto me importas, que tú no eres cualquiera para mí, sino que único en mi mundo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas, qué debo hacer para que dejes de ignorarlo?_"

¿Qué tan fuertes son nuestros sentimientos por esa persona y hasta qué punto podemos controlarlos?

Sin importar que tan preciados sean para nosotros, dejamos que los pisoteen, nos hagan llorar y gritar a cambio de nada. Fingimos tener completo control de nosotros mismos, pero la realidad es otra, no estamos controlando nuestros impulsos, sólo los contenemos y eso es algo peligroso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podemos contener esa bomba de tiempo tan intensa?

**(…)**

"_Tengo miedo…_"

"_Vamos, Corazón, levántate por favor…_"

"…_nosotros también tenemos miedo, por eso síguenos…_"

"…_bajo nuestro velo estarás a salvo_", corearon los ojos intentando levantar a su amigo.

"_No puedo, no debo irme de aquí… pero tengo tanto miedo…_", temblaba Corazón.

Otro ser, desconocido para él, estaba delante suyo mirándolo con una intensidad tan indescifrable que lo asustaba. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de él? Con los años que tenía y aun así le temía a lo desconocido, pero a la vez se sentía atraído. Adrenalina, dirán algunos, es el causante.

Los Ojos, quienes estaban a su lado, hicieron un último esfuerzo por moverlo, lo tomaron como pudieron entre sus brazos y dieron todo de sí con ese único objetivo en mente, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, el Corazón siempre fue uno de los más pesados y difíciles de mover, ninguno de los dos lo podría levantar.

Ni un poco se movió y el tiempo ya se les iba agotando. Finalmente el miedo pudo con uno de los Ojos que ya empezaba a ponerse un tantito sudoroso y corriendo tomó a su hermano del brazo.

"_¡Ya casi no nos queda tiempo, hermano! ¡Huyamos!_"

Tanto el grito como el empuje, fue inesperado y por lo mismo el otro Ojo no opuso resistencia, sólo alcanzó a chasquear la lengua y gritar en dirección al Corazón.

"_Volveremos por ti, Corazón, lo prometo._"

Y con esas palabras desaparecieron los hermanos Ojos bajo su velo. De haber podido, lo habrían compartido con Corazón, pero no podían moverse, su velo, su protección, estaba fija, si Corazón no se movía no podían hacer nada por él. Al final, sucede lo de siempre. Nada ni nadie puede protegerlo, él sólo debe aprender cómo hacerlo.

Temblando, Corazón los vio irse. Tenía tanto miedo en ese minuto que ni alcanzó a sentirse abandonado, el ser que estaba delante suyo era tan intimidante, no sólo por serle desconocido sino que también porque mantenía esa postura, su intención _era_ intimidarlo y él había caído redondito.

El sonido de su cobardía, su rápido y loco latir, lo sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía pensar, sólo deseaba que nadie lo escuchara, que nadie supiera que tan aterrado se sentía, que tan débil era en realidad.

Necesitaba calmarse y ya…

**(…)**

- Yanase-san… -retumbó en un tono bajo y grave dentro de los oídos del asistente de mangaka la voz del editor sonriente. Kanade lo miraba a los ojos con cierta molestia en ellos, sintiéndose por dentro furioso con la persona que haya estado al otro lado de la línea al poner tal expresión de angustia en el rostro de la persona que tanto amaba en secreto.

Yanase, mientras tanto, presentía esa llamada, pero hubiera dado lo que sea para que su presentimiento fuera erróneo. Sabía que su cara no era la mejor, pero no quería confirmarlo, no quería que un externo pudiera leer su pena. Por eso mismo cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro, escondiéndolo al menos hasta que hallara la manera de controlarse, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho debido a que Kanade tomó su barbilla y elevó su rostro.

La nueva posición lo incomodó hasta avergonzarlo, ya no tenía cómo esconder su expresión y de paso ningún motivo para mantener sus ojos cerrados. Su corazón le sorprendió aún más al sentirlo acelerarse, ahora sí que no podía ponerse más en ridículo, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Sin aún abrir los ojos volvió a intentar bajar el rostro, pero las dos manos de Kanade se acomodaron en sus mejillas manteniéndolo fijo. Su aliento se aproximó a su nariz y con un nuevo llamado, ahora susurrado, lo sorprendió. Yuu intentó correrse, pero la pared a su espalda le hizo reconocer la desventajosa situación en la que se había metido.

- Yanase-san –escuchó el susurro, ahora en su oído y con cierto toque amenazante.

El aliento de Mino recorrió su oído y bajó por su cuello estremeciéndolo y, de ser posible, acelerando más a su corazón. Si antes había pensado que no podía ponerse más en ridículo, ahora no sabía cómo se llamaba el nivel que acababa de inventar. Su acelerado corazón hizo que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas y las prendieran hasta las orejas con un fuerte rojo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Mino-san? –se atrevió a preguntar no soportando más su posición y abriendo sus ojos al sentirlo alejarse de su rostro.

- Quiero saber qué sucedió –respondió moderando su tono, aún grave, pero más comprensivo y enfocando su mirada en sus ojos. No podía ver bien los colores de sus ojos, pero aún podía sentir su miraba.

- No es asunto tuyo, no deberías preocuparte –respondió cortante, ladeando el rostro al sentirlo libre.

- Sí que me preocupo, esa cara que llevas no me da motivos para no hacerlo –le dijo imitando su tono de voz y tomando, de nuevo, su rostro para que lo mirara.

Ambos rostros de expresión enigmática se enfrentaron firmemente a pesar del sonrojo del, por unos pocos centímetros, más bajo. Aun así, sin importar la cercanía y que tan fijo lo mirara, los ojos de Kanade seguían siendo un misterio, pero eso no le quitaba fuerza a su expresión; al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Yuu buscaban alejarlo con una intensa expresión amenazante, usando como apoyo unos mechones que los ensombrecían con una intimidante intención.

Desafortunadamente para el de ojos cobrizos, Kanade nunca retrocedió, e incluso, de la nada sus labios curvaron una escalofriante sonrisa que pudo con él. Sin querer reconocer su derrota, suspiró despeinando sus cabellos y manteniendo la expresión de su rostro, preguntó:

- ¿Acaso tan mala cara tengo?

- Si no fuera así me habría retirado con la mirada que me dedicaste –dijo ensanchando la sonrisa, separándose un poco para darle espacio.

- ¿Ha? ¿Eso quiere decir que la notaste y aun así ignoraste? –dijo sorprendido, esperando poder reprenderlo.

- Yo nunca me dejo intimidar, Yanase-san, mucho menos por un _pequeño zorrito_ como tú –rió divertido ante su propia analogía calmando un poco el ambiente entre ambos.

- ¿"_Pequeño zorrito_"?, ¿desde cuándo _yo_ soy un "_pequeño zorrito_"…? –dijo, más para él que para su interlocutor- Ah, no importa. Vámonos, hemos dejado por mucho rato sola a Chinatsu-chan…

Intentó pasar a un lado de Kanade pasando por alto el tema y encaminándose de vuelta al salón donde estaba Chinatsu esperándolos, pero este lo detuvo obstaculizando su paso con su brazo, apoyado contra la pared, justo en el lado por el cual Yuu había intentado irse.

- ¿Qué quieres, Mino-san? Quítate del camino, por favor –exclamó en un suspiro intentando no gritarle su molestia y frustración.

- No me moveré de aquí y tú tampoco lo harás hasta que me cuentes qué fue lo que sucedió con el hermano de Yoshino-san. Aún estoy esperando que me cuentes.

- Pero si no pasó nada –intentó negarlo cuando la mirada de Mino le increpaba en silencio su mentira. Suspiró con molestia y le respondió-. Mira, aunque hubiera pasado algo, no es tema tuyo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Mino-san, estaba conversando con el hermano de Chinatsu-chan y sus asuntos no te incumben –le reprendió esperando así lograr callarlo.

- Tal vez sus asuntos no son míos, pero si te ponen así de mal no es justo que los tengas que cargar tú solo –le respondió evidentemente ofendido-. Déjame ayudarte, Yanase-san, hace semanas que sé que hay algo molestándote. ¿Qué acaso no puedes confiar en mí, ni un poco?

- No es que no confíe en ti, Mino-san, es sólo que no quiero hablar de esto. No ahora.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos para cuando estemos solos?

- ¿Tanto así quieres que te cuente? –preguntó buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

- Sí, porque me preocupas… -le dijo sin más ni menos, sin siquiera tartamudear o mover la cabeza.

Yuu lo pensó un momento, ya estaba molesto por tener que soportar todo este problema sólo por una conversación con Chiaki, pero no veía otro camino, aunque fuese con una mentira tenía que responderle a Mino-san.

- Está bien, te contaré, pero no hoy, otro día... cuando Chinatsu se vaya.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

- No seas impaciente, Chinatsu está juntando información de las universidades que le interesan, no creo que le tome más que un par de semanas.

- Entonces así será, en un par de semanas me contarás lo que sucedió sin falta.

Kanade retiró su brazo del camino con una sonrisa complacida por el resultado, pero que para Yuu se sintió como un canto de victoria. "_Que persona más extraña…_", suspiró en su mente. Tenía que reconocer que Mino podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería. Detrás de esa amable sonrisa que portaba casi todos los días, hay una persona de un carácter y presencia muy fuertes… "_Tal vez éste es el Kanade Mino del que hablan las mangakas…_", pensó observándolo de reojo. Nunca se esperó tener que escuchar su voz tan grave y seria dirigida a él y mucho menos intentar hacerle competencia. Él sólo reaccionó, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba intentando intimidarlo. Parecía que ambos competían por quien es más intimidante… a pesar de ahora saber que él era el perdedor.

Ya de regreso a la mesa donde Chinatsu los esperaba, ambos hombres se sentaron sonriendo. Yanase le devolvió el teléfono disculpándose por la demora recibiendo un "_descuida_" como respuesta junto a la interrogante que rondaba en la cabeza de ambos sólo minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano, por qué no pudo recibirme?

Yuu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras pensaba qué le decía, no se atrevía a hablarle con la verdad y decirle que su hermano prefería pasar tiempo con su amigo-amante a siquiera prestarle una habitación para dormir a su hermanita que ya casi no veía. El sólo pensarlo sonaba terrible y cruel para con la muchacha. Al final optó por decirle que no llegaron a ese tema, pero que después le preguntaría con calma.

La chica sólo pudo asentir y desviar la mirada con cierta tristeza. Yuu también bajó la mirada, pero apretó los puños por ser conocedor de esa molesta verdad y no poder hacer más que mentir para evitarle un mal rato. Kanade sólo los observó sin saber qué hacer, sabía que algo no estaba marchando bien, pero como Yuu le dijo, era asunto de Chinatsu y su hermano y que, como puente de conexión entre ambos, estaba el castaño en medio.

**(…)**

Después de ese día, Chinatsu y Yanase se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad y visitar algunas universidades, en algunos casos recibiendo un recorrido por las facultades y en otros recibiendo sólo los panfletos con la información de las becas y las mallas curriculares de las carreras en cuestión. En un principio Chinatsu insistió en hacerlo sola para no molestarlo, pero luego, _ambos_ agradecieron la existencia de los teléfonos celulares; de no ser porque Chinatsu tenía uno, era muy probable que la hubieran reportado como desaparecida desde los primeros días de su estadía. A pesar de estar con un mapa y haberle preguntado a los locales y un oficial el cómo llegar a la primera universidad que había marcado para su recorrido, terminó metiéndose en calles desconocidas que no lograba ubicar necesitando de la ayuda de Yanase para volver.

Al final Chinatsu se tomó dos semanas de estadía en la ciudad, tal cual como había calculado Yuu antes, en las cuales hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y hasta se compró ropa nueva para presumir cuando volviera a casa. Hubo días que pasó sólo con Yanase y otros en los cuales se les sumaba la compañía de Kanade durante el recorrido. La presencia de este último le parecía un poco extraña a la muchacha, pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Cada cierto rato tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo ambos hombres, Mino y Yanase, bromeaban entre ellos y se reían. Casi se atrevía a pensar que Mino era ahora el amigo más cercano que el castaño tuviera en la ciudad, al parecer ya no era tan cercano a Chiaki como antes. Sin importarle mucho ese detalle, se acostumbró a su compañía, encontrándola agradable.

- ¿No se te olvida nada? –preguntó Yuu despidiéndola en la estación de trenes.

Fue el solo a dejarla ya que el fin de ciclo en la editorial estaba empezando y tanto el mangaka como los editores estaban ocupados con ello. Él no tanto ya que todavía faltaba un poco para que empezaran a solicitar su ayuda con desesperación.

Durante la semana pasaba habían ido a ver a Chiaki al departamento de Hatori, más por insistencia de la muchacha que por placer del ayudante que aún no sabía cómo explicarle el motivo por el cual estaban ambos "_amigos_" viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Para su fortuna no tuvo que inventar nada, Chiaki y Hatori ya les tenían un cuento preparado y que supieron explicarlo a ambos de manera bastante convincente. El asunto era, en su cuento, que para evitar que Chiaki se atrasara mucho con la entrega del manuscrito, iban a pasar unas semanas juntos, así Hatori podría controlar su rendimiento y Chiaki podría avisar a tiempo cuando estuviera colapsando. Con ese cuento la muchacha ya quedó más tranquila, aunque decepcionada de su hermano al ver que no podía realizar su trabajo sin causarle molestias al editor, pero al final todo salió bien… de momento.

Aunque a Yanase le molestaba de sobremanera la descarada forma de mentirle a ambos, no pudo quejarse ya que a las dos semanas se volvió real lo que decían. "_Karma_" era lo que celebraba. Y, por lo mismo, pudo librarse de Kanade. No era que le molestase el editor, con él se llevaba de lo mejor y al menos hasta ese día en el restaurante nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de discusión. Pero fue durante la estadía de Chinatsu que empezó a _incomodarle_ un poco.

En un principio, Kanade los acompañaba, a Chinatsu y a él, a recorrer la ciudad como un simple amigo interesado en pasear por un rato, pero lentamente se iba haciendo evidente la atención que le dedicaba al castaño. Sin tener que decirse nada, Yanase sabía que Kanade estaba preocupado y, aunque nunca le recordó el día en el restaurante, lo observaba con incomoda atención en sus expresiones y estado de ánimo.

Por eso, en cuanto se enteró de que algunas de las mangakas que estaban a su cargo estaban _muy atrasadas_ con sus manuscritos, se alegró de sobremanera esperando que así, el tema se olvidara y su amistad continuara como siempre.

- No, nada, llevo todo lo que necesito –respondió Chinatsu con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, agradecida-. Gracias por recibirme y cuidarme en tu casa, Yanase-san. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

- Descuida, no fue problema, por el contrario, fue todo un placer tener a mi hermanita de visita. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –sonrió honestamente despeinándola un poco, para él Chinatsu era como la hermanita menor que no tenía. Él era hijo único y su fuerte amistad con Chiaki le generó ciertos sentimientos fraternales hacia la chica, ¿y cómo no desarrollarlos si cada vez que Chiaki se iba con Hatori, la dejaba de lado quedándose él a cuidarla? Varias veces actuó como un verdadero hermano mayor para ella-. Mándale saludos de mi parte a tu mamá y te deseo mucha suerte con las postulaciones a la universidad.

- Así haré y espero quedar en mi primera opción –dijo con un gesto lleno de ánimo. De fondo se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que su tren estaba por ingresar a la estación así que tomó su maletín y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de él-. Cuídate mucho, Yanase-san –iba a darse media vuelta cuando recordó algo que la detuvo-. Casi lo olvido… Llama a Mino-san cuando llegues a tu casa, no lo conozco mucho, pero pude notar que estaba muy preocupado contigo. Perdona que me meta en tus asuntos, no sé qué puede tenerlo así o qué te haya pasado, pero sé que tanto tu trabajo, como el de mi hermano, es uno bastante estresante y que requiere de mucha dedicación. Aun así deberías cuidarte, no sé qué esté sucediendo, pero tienes que estar bien, así al menos Mino-san no estará tan preocupado, ¿no crees? ¡Ah!, pero no es solo él quien se preocupa por ti, Hatori-san, mi hermano y yo también lo hacemos, asique cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en llamarnos, ¿sí? –terminó su frase con una pequeña sonrisa, casi apenada de decir todo eso en voz alta y antes de girarse volvió a despedirse, deseando nuevamente que se cuidara mucho.

Yanase se quedó mirando la figura de Chinatsu alejarse y desaparecer dentro del tren con una muda expresión en su rostro. Le pareció tan adorable el gesto de ella al decirle todo eso y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer ciertos aspectos en común que tenían los hermanos: _esa inocente amabilidad al momento de pensar en los demás_. Era esa _inocencia_ la que lo tenía perdidamente atraído a Chiaki y que a la vez le molestaba.

"_Es más despierta que Chiaki…_", pensó ya saliendo de la estación rememorando sus palabras. Pero entonces pensó en las posibles reacciones que tuviera si llegase a enterarse del tipo de relación que Hatori y Chiaki mantienen, sobre todo porque hasta la fecha ella aún estaba enamorada del editor. Si supiera que es por esa relación que había sido ignorada y que para colmo Yuu también sufriera por estar enamorado de Chiaki.

¿Cómo pudiera ser que tanto daño, tantas preocupaciones, las generara una misma persona? Tenía que reconocerlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de un distraído egoísta al cual no quiere renunciar, no aún.

**(…)**

- ¡Yanase-san! ¡Ayúdeme con esto, por favor! –exclamó una asistente de mangaka acercándose al castaño de ojos cobrizos con la plana en la que trabajaba entre sus manos.

- Espera un momento, Kishimoto-san, déjame terminar con esta parte primero… -pidió trazando lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían el fondo de la página que le habían entregado, cuidando de hacer un muy atractivo fondo de un parque de diversiones.

Oficialmente, el fin de ciclo había empezado para él y ahora mismo se hallaba en una de las oficinas del edificio donde se ubicaba la editorial Marukawa, ayudando a una atrasada mangaka y era claro, por la expresión que portaba esta vez, que no era cualquiera.

Justamente esa mañana le habían llamado, solicitando sus servicios, para ayudar en la editorial, no le dijeron cuáles serían los mangakas a los que ayudaría, pero sí que estarían trabajando en alguna oficina asique lo único que tendría que hacer era ir a la primera que le indicaran y una vez terminada su labor, buscara por los pasillos alguien que requiriera de su ayuda. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que, Masamune Takano, el editor en jefe del departamento Emerald, prácticamente lo monopolizaría y encerraría en las oficinas con las mangakas de su departamento?, sobre todo al ser metido, casi de inmediato, en las mismas oficinas en las que estaban las mangakas del editor Kanade Mino.

Sabía que así no se lo quitaría de encima por el resto del día. Aunque estuvieran trabajando de cabeza en cada manga, podía sentir cómo lo miraba de vez en cuando. Pero a pesar de eso, trabajo es trabajo, y dinero es dinero. Su trabajo no se verá afectado por cada repentina mirada, cada gesto y roce que tuviera del editor. ¡Oh, no! Eso no sucedería… Ni el sonido de su voz lo desconcentraría de su labor.

- ¡Yanase-san, cuidado! –exclamó una asistente al ver como golpeaba el frasco de tinta negra amenazando con botarlo, afortunadamente ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar un desastre- No tenemos tiempo para rehacer una página por un descuido así, Yanase-san. Concéntrese, por favor–le regañó en un casi puchero.

- ¿Está cansado, Yanase-san?, ¿quiere que tomar un café o una energética, o prefiere salir a tomar aire un momento? –preguntó otra asistente deteniendo su labor mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Casi todos los ojos de la habitación estaban fijos en él. ¿A esto llamaba un trabajo bien realizado? Había golpeado el frasco de tinta cuando sintió a Kanade pasar detrás suyo y rozarle la espalda cuando iba en dirección a la mangaka con unas hojas en mano. No fue algo intencional, fue sólo una especie de espasmo, una reacción involuntaria a la corriente eléctrica que provocó el contacto.

"_Tranquilízate, Yuu… si sigues actuando así recordará lo del restaurante y te volverá a insistir con el tema. Si te tranquilizas y no llamas más la atención podrás irte sin mayores problemas…_", se dijo intentando recobrar la compostura. Miró de reojo a Kanade, maldiciendo en su cabeza debido a que tenía su completa atención. Sonrió de una manera que tranquilizara a sus compañeras de trabajo respondiendo a sus atentas preguntas.

- Descuiden, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, pero primero terminemos con esto y después vamos por un café, ¿sí? –lo dijo de tal manera que las mujeres sonrieron encantadas y volvieron a su trabajo dejando de inquietarlo con preguntas.

Mino-san negó con la cabeza mientras portaba la misma sonrisa que llevaba siempre y continuó hablando con su mangaka. Al final ese tema perdió importancia y el trabajo se volvió prioridad en la mente de los presentes, todo por terminar con la labor a tiempo para enviarla a la imprenta y así todos librarse de ese tema.

Lo bueno de la situación fue que lograron terminar el manuscrito justo en el tiempo que entraba otro editor preguntando desesperado cuanto les faltaba. En cuanto recibió el manuscrito de manos de Kanade, el editor de ojos verdes, sin perder su estresada expresión, salió corriendo de la oficina, casi que chillando ininteligibles palabras.

En cuanto la mangaka y las asistentes perdieron el rastro de sus gritos se dejaron caer agotadas en sus asientos, algunas descansando en el respaldo de su silla y otras sobre la mesa, justamente entre estas últimas estaba Yuu, quien se dejó caer reposando sólo su cabeza en la mesa mientras sus brazos se dejaban caer entre sus piernas sin ofrecer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Mirando hacia el asiento vacío que tenía a su lado suspiró cerrando los ojos. Por la hora al fin podría irse a su casa, a menos que alguien lo llamara y lo reservara por el resto del día y tal vez parte de la noche. Afortunadamente su teléfono no parecía que fuera a sonar pronto, asique sus planes de irse a dormir no se verían frustrados.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Mino se sentó en el puesto vacío que estaba a su lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos se acomodó para mirarlo.

- ¿Muy cansado? –le preguntó sonreído.

Yuu abrió de golpe sus ojos al escucharlo sorprendiéndose por la repentina cercanía y algo tartamudo pudo responder.

- Un… un poco… ¿Y usted?

- ¡Uff! Bastante, ¿me pregunto por qué será? –preguntó al aire un poco más fuerte haciéndose escuchar por los presentes y casi de inmediato recibiendo respuesta.

- No es mi culpa, Mino-san, usted ya sabe que mi hijo se enfermó, no lo pude evitar… -gritó la mangaka tirada sobre su mesa de trabajo sin molestarse en mirarlo de vuelta.

El editor sólo sonrió de manera más marcada mirando a Yuu.

- Le creeré entonces sensei, pero recuerde, la próxima vez iré yo mismo a ayudarla con su trabajo. No he cambiado mis métodos asique le aseguro que será una rutina ya probada por usted –Yuu pudo ver de reojo como la espalda de la mangaka se tensaba un momento y luego esta hacía un sonido de queja.

Después de un rato, las asistentes y mangaka ordenaron sus cosas para irse en breve, dejando a solas a Yuu y Kanade, quienes seguían muy cómodos sobre la mesa.

Yuu las despidió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al momento que la puerta se cerró, al igual que sus ojos. Casi se olvidó de la presencia de Kanade, atreviéndose a suspirar fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado.

- ¿Y con respecto al otro día?

- ¿Cuál otro…? Oh, ese… -abrió sus ojos confirmando a lo que se refería, buscando los de Kanade que seguían enfocados en él con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos - No te preocupes, Mino-san, ya pasó –intentó minimizar el problema mostrándose cansado, pero relajado con respecto al tema.

- De que pasó, pasó, pero no se ha solucionado, ¿o acaso me equivoco? –preguntó, ahora enderezando la cabeza sujetándola con una mano mientras Yuu se estiraba el cuerpo con pereza.

- Eso es tema mío, Mino-san… -dijo esperando a que así la cortara con tomar el tema, ya estaba muy cansado al respecto y no quería darle la razón.

- ¿Y no crees que yo te pueda…? –intentó ofrecerle ayuda, pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase cuando el teléfono del castaño sonó.

- Permiso, dame un momento –susurró Yuu antes de contestar-. ¿Chiaki? Hola, ¿cómo…? ¿Cuál? –guardó silencio mirando de reojo al editor y con un suspiro continuó charlando-. De acuerdo, voy para allá. Sí, no es ningún problema, hace un rato me desocupé.

Se levantó de su asiento guardando sus cosas mientras terminaba de conversar y al momento de colgar tomó su maletín con firmeza.

- Lo siento, Mino-san, me llama el trabajo asique me tengo que ir –miró su reloj pulsera suspirando, apenas eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y tenía que moverse rápido para ayudar a otro mangaka.

- ¿Quién te llamó, era Yoshikawa-sensei?

- El mismo, o la misma… como prefieras llamarle. Me voy, gracias por la labor realizada y no olvides llamar cuando necesites ayuda de nuevo.

Le sacudió la mano caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina y dejándolo sólo, aún con el tema del restaurante latente en la mente; Kanade deseaba pronto saber más del tema ya que le estaba preocupando demasiado, notaba en Yanase que algo lo estaba molestando, pero aún no había podido sacárselo del pecho. Por eso, aún sin saber el cómo, se prometió que hallaría pronto el momento para sacarle respuestas, quisiera o no dárselas.

**(…)**

El denso ambiente producto de una aún latente batalla contra el tiempo ahogaba a los ocupantes de una pequeña oficina de unos doce metros cuadrados aprox. Dentro de esa pequeña oficina se encontraba todo un equipo de asistentes de mangaka y un par de editores, todos reunidos por una misma persona que era la que se hallaba en un fuerte estado de desesperación: Chiaki Yoshino.

Aunque claro, esa desesperación no era únicamente del mangaka, después de él, en la escala de desesperación, estaba su editor, Yoshiyuki Hatori, quien más que mostrarse desesperado se mostraba muy molesto mientras intentaba ayudar a apurar el proceso, y finalmente después de ellos dos, estaba el editor en jefe de Hatori y las asistentes. El motivo de tanto problema era que el mangaka se había atrasado, otra vez, pero de manera considerable. La cantidad de páginas faltantes había extendido al promedio común, convirtiéndolo, oficialmente, como el autor más irresponsable de la editorial. Definitivamente esto le acarrearía muchos problemas, problemas que se tratarían después por el editor en jefe. Ahora la prioridad de todos los presentes era terminar con el manuscrito e irse a sus casas a descansar.

Entre las asistentes estaba Yuu. Él junto a Kantou-san, recibían las páginas de Chiaki y terminaban los fondos para luego pasarle la hoja a otras asistentes que terminarían con los detalles minúsculos (pero importantes al fin y al cabo) y el trabajo de luz y sombra.

Cuando Yuu entró a la oficina donde Chiaki estaba trabajando le informaron que el plazo de entrega vencía en menos de tres horas y que no había tiempo ni para saludar asique lo sentaron en una mesa que quedaba disponible con páginas por trabajar. Con el ambiente que se respiraba no sería extraño que alguno de los presentes colapsara en cualquier momento, pero aun así estaban dando su máximo sin decaer.

Con tanto trabajo encima, cualquiera diría que no tenían tiempo ni para pensar cuanto les faltaba, para eso tenían a Hatori encima, pero la mente del único hombre entre las asistentes se movía a un ritmo impresionante. Sin descuidar ni por un trazo su trabajo, su mente estaba maldiciendo a Hatori. Según él, todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y posesivo no se encontrarían en este problema y para esa hora estarían terminando el manuscrito. Pero no, tenía que llevarse a Chiaki a su casa, distraerlo de su trabajo, dejar sin hermano a Chinatsu y dejarlo a él con todo esto en el pecho.

"_No es justo…_", se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, "_no es justo que todos estemos en este lío sólo por tu egoísmo, Hatori. No es justo, es imperdonable, espera a que terminemos el manuscrito y me escucharás, no importa quién esté cerca, me escucharás…_", se juraba mil y un veces con cada plana que pasaba por sus hábiles manos.

Desafortunadamente para Yanase (o más bien afortunadamente), justo en el momento en el que el manuscrito estuvo listo, Hatori salió corriendo con él en manos siendo seguido de cerca por su jefe que llamaba a la imprenta para avisar que el manuscrito estaba en camino. Fue así que entre asistentes y mangaka se escuchó un largo y fuerte suspiro, lleno de cansancio. Y sólo instantes después las mujeres empezaron a ordenar sus cosas para despedirse rápidamente de ambos hombres que se habían quedado sobre sus mesas recuperando el aliento. Se fueron en grupitos y con pocas palabras, casi sin mirar hacia Chiaki. Aunque hubo una que fue la excepción que se detuvo un momento para dedicarle al mangaka un par de palabras que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, pero que ganas no faltaban.

- Yoshikawa-sensei, ¿tiene un momento? –le preguntó, era una de sus regulares, una mujer alta de cabello negro aún peinado como un tomate por su trabajo.

- Claro… ¿qué sucede? –suspiró Chiaki sin moverse.

- ¿Podría mirarme, sensei?, no es muy cortés de su parte que me dé la espalda mientras conversamos, sobre todo después de habernos hecho pasar por tan incómoda situación…

Fue por esas palabras que tanto mangaka como asistente se enderezaron como pudieron y miraron a la mujer que empezó.

- Sensei, no sé qué le haya pasado para que se atrasara tanto esta vez, pero quiero pedirle que de ahora en adelante sea más considerado con nosotras. Nuestro trabajo es ayudarle a terminar el suyo, pero todo tiene un límite y hoy lo propasó. De verdad que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir porque si no, no seremos capaces de ayudarlo más y tendrá que buscarse un nuevo equipo. Lamento decirlo de esta forma, pero necesito que lo tenga claro.

Tanto Chiaki como Yuu se la quedaron mirando en silencio sorprendidos, nadie se lo esperó, bueno, en ese momento no... Chiaki se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza asintiendo con un murmurado, pero honesto, "_lo siento_", con eso se fue la asistente, no muy feliz de lo hecho, pero sabiendo que era necesario. Una vez la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos los hombres, Chiaki volvió a tirarse sobre su mesa sin pronunciar nada más.

Yuu volvió a acomodarse sobre su mesa, pero esta vez mirando fijamente hacia su amigo. Sabía que las palabras de la asistente eran ciertas, hasta él pensó en decirlas, pero aún no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo, sabía que sí o sí golpearían fuerte al mangaka.

Mientras meditaba eso veía casi con adoración su figura, a pesar de estar casi que desparramado en su "lecho", Yanase podía apreciar su delgada figura moverse tenuemente al ritmo de su respiración, tan pausada, tan agotada. Fue un día agotador para ambos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo. Irónico pensar que hace unos poquísimos minutos estaba hecho una furia por dentro.

Después de un rato acumulando energía se levantó y dirigió donde Chiaki a despertarlo. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo movió exclamando.

- Oye, Chiaki, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde –un ronquido fue la respuesta que recibió y volvió a insistir- . Vamos, Chiaki, si no te despiertas por ti mismo, entonces no me quedará otra más que hacerlo yo.

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo…? –murmuró sin moverse ni un poquitín.

- Asique si estabas despierto –sonrió con algo de malicia. Lentamente acomodó ambas manos en el cuerpo de Chiaki y fue bajándolas por su espalda-. Tendré que hacerte cosquillas hasta que te levantes, ¿qué te parece eso?

Chiaki se removió con esa amenaza, pero sin decir nada sólo acomodó su rostro de forma que mirara a su amigo. Con los labios entreabiertos y la pausada respiración estaba tentándolo, pero eso no era algo que molestara mucho a Yanase, en realidad le gustaba esa imagen. Al estar solos los dos, compartiendo este momento, se imaginó que Chiaki no estaba con Hatori, que era suyo y sólo suyo. Un lindo sueño, ¿no? Por ello sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de Chiaki y se atrevieron a jugar un poco con confianza.

- No… Yuu, no… por favor… Sólo un poco más… -se quejó Chiaki al sentir las primeras caricias que eran dadas como unas suaves cosquillas que se detuvieron poco después de su queja.

- Aah… sólo porque yo también estoy cansado –suspiró estirando ambas manos hasta entrelazar sus dedos en el estómago de Chiaki abrazándose a él y apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.

Se quedaron así un rato, respirando pausadamente como hasta hace unos pocos minutos atrás hacían. Yuu disfrutaba esos momentos que Chiaki le daba, sentía que era correspondido de alguna manera. Ahora era feliz, pero en unos minutos, cuando volviera a la realidad volvería a sufrir. Pensó entonces que tal vez sería mejor resolver sus dudas.

- Dime Chiaki…

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- ¿Estas saliendo con Hatori o sólo tienen sexo casual?

Su voz sonaba calmada, pero su mente recordó ese día que los vio en la cama y los sonidos que hacían. Ahora que lo pensaba, él _supuso_ que eran pareja, pero nunca lo confirmó. Ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad, que tal vez ahora podría hacerlo suyo, aunque sea sexualmente. Pensaba que si lograba poseer su cuerpo tal vez podría poseer su corazón algún día.

- ¿De… de dónde sacas tales ideas, Yuu?, ¿qué te hace pensar que Hatori y yo tenemos ese tipo de…?

- Los vi haciéndolo –lo cortó en medio de su tartamudeada pregunta, no quería mentiras, quería la verdad, aunque le doliera-. No tienes porqué esconderlo, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

- No es que… no confíe en ti, Yuu, es sólo que… verás, lo que hay entre Hatori y yo no es más que…

- ¿Sexo casual? –intentó apurarlo.

- ¡No!, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces qué, Chiaki? Dímelo, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿acaso quieres que te devore aquí y ahora?

Yuu se enderezó para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Chiaki. Éste lo miraba con tanto nerviosismo que casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos se enfrentaron, Yuu intentando descifrar la verdad en los ojos azules de su amor y Chiaki pensando en cómo evadir la verdad.

"_Si no lo reconoce a pesar de saber que los vi, entonces no está seguro de lo que quiere. Tal vez pueda convencerlo…_", pensó acercándose a sus labios. Ninguno de los dos cerró sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando Yuu rozó sus labios. Los de Chiaki estaban entreabiertos de la sorpresa dándole así espacio al de ojos cobrizos para buscar un beso apasionado.

Un grito de fondo y una carrera rompió el mundo de ambos. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, otra vez el deseo de amar y ser amado se vio frustrado. ¿Cuántas veces más su corazón soportará ese dolor?

**(…)**

"_No lo puedo evitar, ya no más. Hoy es el día, hoy finalmente lo haré_", decía decidido con su objetivo en la mira.

"_Tienes todo a tu favor…_"

"…a_provéchalo_" corearon los Ojos detrás suyo, enfocados únicamente en su objetivo.

Al final el deseo es de todos. El Corazón quiere amar, los Ojos quieren ver por siempre lo que el Corazón ama, la Boca quiere saborear ese amor y el Cuerpo quiere fundirse en ello. Pero todos siempre detrás de un mismo objetivo que el Corazón decidió.

La adrenalina se sentía en el aire y la pasión estaba por desbordarse debido a la adoración de tan esperado momento. Tanta emoción, tanto nerviosismo, tanta seguridad, tanta calma. Tanto todo… y sólo por él.

**(…)**

* * *

_A/N: Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos leamos pronto ^^_


End file.
